Son jouet
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke vit quelque chose de très fort avec Kakashi. Mais un jour ce dernier revient chez eux avec un autre. Sasuke va se rendre compte que l'homme n'a aucun sentiment envers lui. POV Sasuke, Yaoi, OOC..?, KakaSasu, KakaIru, SasuNaru, ...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : aucune idée…

Genre : Angst. Pow ..? ( à qui donc?? )

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi!!!

Son jouet : 01

Il a fait de moi son jouet. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir rester son jouet préféré. Le seul qu'il veuille utiliser tous les jours.

C'est pourquoi, quand je l'ai vu jouer avec un autre, j'ai senti le monde s'écrouler autour de moi.

Je l'attends patiemment dans la chambre. Lieu de prédilection pour lui pour s'amuser avec moi. Je me questionne sur mon existence. Avant cet après-midi où je l'ai surpris avec Naruto, je savais que j'étais là pour lui. Mais et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va me chasser de sa maison ? Est-ce que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi ? Seul ? Abandonné ?

….

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas être seul. Je veux le sentir me désirer. Je veux qu'il ait envie de moi.

J'entends soudain la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je me dresse sur mes genoux. Je suis au beau milieu du lit ; nu. Je l'attends. Puis d'un coup, de nouveau, mon cœur se brise un peu plus.

-Viens Naruto. Je te fais visiter.

Il a amené Naruto. Pourquoi ? Que lui ai-je fais ? Suis-je inutile à présent qu'il sait tout de moi ? Lui ai-je dis quelque chose qui l'aurait blessé ? Ou fais quelque chose ? Ou pas fais ?

Mes lèvres tremblent tandis que je cherche dans mon esprit.

Une raison, n'importe laquelle ! Que je sache enfin ! Et que je trouve une solution !!

Ils arrivent dans la chambre. Je me fige en les voyant. Kakashi-sensei, une main posée sur l'épaule de Naruto. Naruto qui me voit nu et qui se demande ce que je fais là. Il fait une moue boudeuse et se colle contre sensei.

-Kakashiii… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?!…. Je croyais qu'on allait juste être tous les deux moi !!….

Je regarde Kakashi. Il sourit et fait un mouvement de tête en direction de la porte. Et ce mouvement, il est pour moi. Il m'ordonne de sortir. Mais je ne bouge pas. Alors il me cris dessus en me balançant mes vêtements à la figue. Je me recroqueville alors qu'il hurle plus fort. La scène se déroule sous le regard amusé de Naruto qui m'observe être si misérable.

Comme s'il ne m'avait pas déjà assez détruit.

Je finis par m'habiller et par partir.

Je veux mourir.

Il pleut. J'ai froid, je tremble, je pleure, je m'écroule par terre et me rassemble. Je serre mes genoux autour de mes bras en sanglotant.

-Tiens !?

Je sursaute et me crispe. Je cache mon visage dans mes bras. J'entends le son des gouttes de pluie tomber sur le tissu d'un parapluie en même temps qu'elles s'arrêtent de tomber sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il pleut ! Tu vas attraper du mal !

…

Je ne dis rien.

-Relève-toi. Il ne faut pas rester là voyons !

….

Il pose sa main sur mon bras et le prend pour me tirer vers le haut. Je me lève mais reste tête baissée. Je suis l'homme que je n'ai pas reconnu.

Il m'emmène chez lui. Il me pose des questions sur la route. Mais je ne dirai rien.

J'arrive chez lui. Il me fait entrer en premier. Je ne pleure plus.

-Viens. Tu vas d'abord prendre une douche d'accord ?

-…

J'acquiesce. Je le suis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et sursaute lorsqu'il pousse un cri surpris et étonné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !!? Attends que je sois sorti !!

J'obéis et m'arrête. Je reste comme je suis. Immobile. Torse nu et pantalon ouvert.

Trempé.

-Prends une douche bien chaude. Je te prépare un bol de chocolat. Tu aimes ça ?

Je hoche la tête. Il rit doucement.

-Je te savais peu bavard mais pas à ce point !

-…

Il sort en fermant derrière lui.

Je lui obéis docilement en prenant une douche chaude. Je crois même brûlante. Je ressors totalement rouge à cause de la chaleur. J'ai passé une serviette autour de mon corps. Je la tiens fermement de mes mains jointes sur le haut de mon torse.

Je vais dans le salon où mon sensei m'attend.

-Iruka-sensei…

Il me regarde, et se lève d'un bon.

-Excuse-moi !! Je n'ai pas réalisé ! Tu ne peux pas t'habiller. Attends… je crois que j'ai de vieux vêtements de Naruto quelque part. Tu es plus mince que lui, ça devrait pouvoir t'aller.

-….

Il part dans le couloir. Je le suis. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Si je m'habille, il va me donner un parapluie et me dire de rentrer chez moi.

-Ah tiens ! En voilà ! Tiens. Enfile-moi ça.

-Je.. ne veux pas.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas mettre de vêtements appartenant à Naruto.

Il rit calmement.

-Enfin, votre rivalité n'a plus lieu d'être voyons !

-Ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas rester nu !

-….

Je baisse les yeux.

-Ca ne me dérange pas.

Et laisse tomber la serviette de bain. Iruka-sensei manque de faire une crise cardiaque.

Il me tourne le dos, et fouille dans sa commode.

-Bon bon !!! Aaaa… attends… si tu mets un pull, ça devrait aller !!

Il sort un pull lui appartenant et me le tend en restant de dos.

-Passe ça. S'il te plaît.

-…

Je le prends et l'enfile. Iruka risque un coup d'œil, et soupire de soulagement.

-On y arrive !

Le bas de son pull m'arrive à mi-cuisse. Les manches sont trop grandes. Mais il sent bon et est doux. Je ferme les yeux et en hume la douce odeur un peu boisée. Iruka-sensei se racle la gorge.

-Viens. Je t'ai fait un chocolat.

-Je… je peux dormir ici… s'il vous plaît…. ?

Il fait volte face ; surpris par ma question.

-Evidemment ! Je ne vais pas te faire sortir par ce temps. Je sais que tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi.

-….

-Je sais ce qui s'y passe.

-Merci.

Je le suis dans le salon. Je m'assieds à table. C'est presque comme chez Kakashi-sensei ici. Un appartement banal. Pas de décoration. Peut-être est-ce là la vie que mène un ninja.

-Bois. Sinon, ça va refroidir.

-Merci.

Je prends le bol et obéis à sa demande. Je bois tout.

-Dis-moi si tu en veux un autre.

Je repose le bol et fait « non » de la tête ; ajouté d'un autre « merci ». Iruka se lève.

-Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre. D'accord ? Je vais dormir ici. Dans le canapé.

Je me lève brusquement. Il me fixe ; surpris par ce geste si soudain.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Je.. je voulais dormir avec vous sensei.

Il manque de s'étouffer tout seul.

-PARDON ?

-…. Si vous me le permettez.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne te l'autorise pas ! Tu n'as qu'à peine 14 ans !!

Je baisse les yeux.

-Je ne dors jamais.. je… je ne pense pas pouvoir m'endormir seul.

-Et bien tu te forceras.

….

Je reste le regard bas. Et les mots silencieux. Je voudrais lui proposer de jouer avec moi en échange. Il voudra peut-être si je fais quelque chose pour lui. C'est comme ça que ça marchait avec Kakashi-sensei.

-… I… Iruka-sensei…

Je me tourne vers lui, pensant le trouver encore dans le salon, mais il n'y est plus. Je vais voir dans sa chambre. Je l'y trouve en train de changer ses draps.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et me lance. Je prends le bas de « mon » pull, et le retire. Je m'assieds, à genou au beau milieu du lit, devant les yeux grands ouverts de mon sensei.

-Je.. je ne suis habitué qu'aux désirs d'une seule personne, mais.. j'apprendrai les votre.

-Qu…

-S'il vous plaît. Jouer avec moi et… et laissez moi vous tenir compagnie pour la nuit. Je ne tiens pas à dormir seul. Faites..

Je m'allonge de côté.

-… ce que vous voulez.

Et j'attends. Je ferme les yeux et attends en rougissant. Je ne suis que le jouet de Kakashi-sensei mais pour ne pas dormir seul, je suis prêt à être aussi celui d'Iruka-sensei.

-Que veux-tu dire par… « jouer » ?

J'ouvre les yeux et le questionne du regard comme il le fait lui-même en m'observant. Je me rassieds, cachant mon entrejambe.

-Bien… vous… vous êtes adulte et… et les adultes ont des envies qui.. enfin.. je..

Serait-il… de ces personnes que Kakashi me décrivait ? Ceux qui restent malgré eux dans les limites imposées ? Qui sont peureux et lâchent ?

Non. Iruka-sensei est professeur, il ne peut pas être comme ça !

-Quelqu'un t'a fait des choses ?

Je fais un mouvement de recule de ma tête. Je fixe Iruka. Ca aussi, Kakashi-sensei me l'avait dit. Que des personnes chercheraient à savoir qui m'a appris à être un bon jouet. Mais je ne dois pas le leur dire. Jamais. Il me l'a bien précisé.

-J'ai appris seul.

-Qu'as tu appris ?

-A… à satisfaire.

-Satisfaire qui ?

-….

Je me tais en cherchant que répondre.

-Les adultes.

-Qui t'a donné cette idée ?

-Personne.

Iruka se rapproche de moi. Je ne bouge pas.

-Et… comment tu fais ça ?

-C.. Ca dépend de la personne.

-Je pensais que tu n'étais habitué qu'à une personne ?

-Je… j'en ai étudié d'autre. … c.. comme… comme….

Il se rapproche encore plus. Je baisse les yeux en bafouillant comme un imbécile des « comme » à répétition.

-Dis-moi. Que t'a t'on fait ?

-Rien qui mérite châtiment.

-….

Kakashi-sensei. J'ai besoin de vous. Il est trop suspicieux.

-Ecoute. La personne… qui t'a fait des choses.. qui est-ce ? Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas avoir appris tout seul.

-J'ai de l'imagination !

Iruka-sensei me regarde ; il ne me croit pas. Il soupire.

-Je veux bien si tu enfiles quelques chose. Compris ? Et juste dormir. Un point c'est tout.

-….

Je ne comprends pas. Je lui propose, mais il ne veut pas.

Pourquoi ?

Je remet le pull qu'il m'avait donné. Je m'allonge sous la couverture. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je cherche une réponse à ma question. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas alors que je m'offre ?

-Iruka-sensei… vous ne m'aimez pas ?

-Comment ?

Il comptait se coucher, mais c'est immobilisé. Je rougis ; je triture la couverture.

-Je sais que.. votre préféré c'est… Naruto mais.. mais je ne suis pas moche… je suis même beau mais… pourquoi alors que je …

-Tu es trop jeune. Je ne comprends moi-même pas comment tu peux connaître ces choses.

-…

J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Je reste silencieux pendant qu'Iruka éteint la lumière et se couche à ma gauche. Il s'installe en me tournant le dos. Un long moment passe. Je déglutis.

-L'…. l'homme qui m'a… appris.. il… il a amené quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui… alors c'est pour ça que… en fait…

Iruka se tord un peu et me regarde par-dessus son épaule gauche. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment il a put faire ça !? Je l'aime et il me jète dehors ! Comment il a put faire ça ?!! Il sait très bien que je ne rentrerai pas chez moi ! Je ne sais pas où aller ailleurs que chez lui et je

-Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas rentré chez toi ?

-….

-Dis-moi.

-… plusieurs mois.

Il se tourne complètement.

-Plusieurs mois ?

Je hoche la tête. Mon regard est fixé au plafond au-dessus de moi.

-Ca fait plusieurs moi qu'il m'apprend ça… je reste chez lui pour pouvoir avoir un toit au dessus de la tête et pour manger… et en échange, je le laisse .. faire … enfin.. s'amuser… avec moi… j'étais gêné au début, .. mais c'est passé et j'ai pris du plaisir… ça fait du bien quand.. il me caresse ou qu'il m'embrasse… Et de le voir avec.. l'autre, … je…

Je renifle.

-Pourquoi ?

-….

Il m'écoute sans rien dire. Il doit penser que je vais m'arrêter pour de bon s'il m'interrompt.

-Je l'aime ! J'ai besoin de lui moi ! Comment je vais faire maintenant !? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?!! Je suis un bon jouet ! Il ne peut pas en changer comme si de rien n'était !! Il n'a pas le droit !!

Je hausse le ton. Iruka s'assied doucement et me regarde.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir..

-Mais si !! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? J'ai dû faire quelque chose pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de moi !! Ou.. ou dire quelque chose !! Je voudrai réparer ma faute mais, si.. si ..

Mais larmes débordent finalement. Je les cachent avec mes mains en sanglotant.

-s'il ne me dit rien, je ne peux rien faire !!

-………….

La main gauche d'Iruka se pose sur ma tête.

-Tu es jeune. Ca arrive. L'homme qui t'a fait ça t'a utilisé tu comprends ?

Je fais plusieurs non énergique de la tête.

-Non !! Ca se peut pas !! C'est pas possible !! Je… je l'aime !Et lui aussi il m'aime !!

-….

Il me prend dans ses bras et me blottit contre son torse.

-Calme-toi. On en reparlera demain d'accord ? Il faut dormir.

-Pourquoi il m'a fait ça !… Pourquoi..

Il chuchote un peu à mon oreille pour me réconforter et me dire de calmer mes larmes. Qu'un bon ninja ne pleure pas.

Mais je n'y crois pas. Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer Iruka-sensei. Et même l'Hokage ! Alors qu'il ne vienne pas me dire qu'on ne doit pas le faire ! C'est peut-être humiliant, mais ça soulage.

Je vais finir par m'endormir ; dans la chaleur de ses bras qui m'entouraient.

A suivre.

Nanarusasu. 

Reveiws please !! 


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : Kakashi/Iruka. Sasu/Naru(?)

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

_**Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n.**_

**Réponses au ****reviews** (anonymes parce que les autres je leurréponds directement)**du chapitre 01 :**

**Delphine :** C'était triste le début. Je suis désolé, je ne suis plus dans le ton donc je pense que ça va changer un peu.

**Son jouet : 02**

Je vais finir par m'endormir ; dans la chaleur de ses bras qui m'entouraient.

Mais ça ne va pas durer. Pendant la nuit, je vais me réveiller en sueur à cause d'un cauchemar. Je m'assieds en me réveillant ; apeuré. Je cherche un repère des yeux, et voit Iruka-sensei allongé à côté de moi. Je déglutis, et le secoue pour le réveiller. Il fronce les sourcils et émet une plainte en se tournant, mais j'insiste. Je l'implore de se réveiller. Ce qu'il finit par faire lorsque je le secoue plus fortement. Il me voit et s'affole.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu as ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-… oui..

Il se frotte les yeux en s'asseyant. Je déglutis.

-Iru.. Iruka-sensei vous…

-Racontes. C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Pourquoi me demande t'il ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Ton cauchemar. Tu n'y penseras plus si tu me le racontes !

-Je…

Je suis perdu. Normalement, avec Kakashi, il m'embrassait longuement pour me faire oublier mon mauvais rêve et ça allait tout de suite mieux.

-Vous.. voulez pas plutôt m'embrasser ?

Il soupire.

-Non. Je ne t'embrasserai pas. Ce n'est pas de ton âge ces choses là ! Je ne comprends pas comment on peut te faire endurer ça d'ailleurs !

-Mais je…

Il m'oblige à me rallonger. Je me détends enfin et ferme les yeux en attendant qu'il commence à me caresser. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il va rester assis jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Il espérait que je lui raconte mon cauchemar mais je ne lui en ai rien dit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, Iruka est déjà debout. Je me lève et me déshabille sans pudeur pour passer dans la salle de bain. Iruka a encore rougit en me voyant. Il s'est pressé d'aller dans la cuisine en me disant qu'il servait le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes à table. Il m'observe avant de déclarer vouloir aller voir Kakashi. Je manque de lâcher ma tartine beurrée dans mon café.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le prévenir que s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite de faire ces choses, j'irai voir Tsunade-sama.

-M… mais c'est… je ne veux pas !!

-Alors c'est vraiment lui qui t'a fait ça.

-… Qu..

Il sourit. Il sait qu'il m'a eut. J'ai été surpris et n'ai pas réagit comme il fallait. J'ai eu peur que Kakashi ne m'en veuille s'il avait des ennuis par ma faute. Je me rends compte que peut-être, il m'en veut déjà pour quelque chose. Je déglutis en cherchant des yeux.

- Il… je veux juste qu'il revienne vers moi !! Il est… gentil, il… il m'a apprit des choses !! Vous vous rendez compte le plaisir que ça procure d'être av

-Non je ne le sais pas et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir !

-…

Mes mots se perdent dans la surprise.

-Vous… ne le savez pas ?

-…

Iruka retient un rougissement et se lève pour ranger ses couverts. Je l'observe ; le suis du regard. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit… encore vierge ?

Mais il a au moins 30 ans, non !?

-Tu vas venir avec moi. On va aller le voir tous les deux.

-Qu…

-Je veux qu'il s'excuse.

-Qu'il s'excuse ? A qui ?… Moi ?

Iruka acquiesce.

-Mais… je… je ne veux pas qu'il s'excuse ! Ou alors juste pour m'avoir remplacé alors que… que je… Vous ne devez pas… Iruka-sensei !! Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis par ma faute ! S'il vous plaît ! Je… je ferai tous ce que vous voulez mais… mais je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste encore plus !! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a remplacé par Naruto !!

Iruka écarquille automatiquement les yeux ; choqué.

-Naruto !!?

Il lâche le bol qu'il était en train de laver, et me fixe sans bouger.

-Naruto a passé la nuit avec ce… avec Kakashi ?

J'avale silencieusement ma salive ; une main plaquée sur ma bouche. Iruka se met brusquement à courir jusqu'à l'entrée. Il enfile ses chaussures sous mes supplications. Je le poursuis. J'ai enfilé mes propres chaussures dans la rue.

-IRUKA-SENSEI !!

Il ne m'écoute pas. Il court jusque chez Kakashi, monte les escaliers qui mènent à son appartement, et frappe comme un fou. Je l'ai rattrapé, et me tiens à l'écart. Moins d'une minute, et il se tourne vers moi.

-Toi ! Tu as sûrement les clés, non ?

-….

Je baisse les yeux. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et lui avoue que la porte d'entrée n'est jamais fermée. Iruka soupire, et ouvre avant d'entrée en trombe à l'intérieur.

-KAKASHI-SAN !!!

Je le suis plus calmement, mais tout aussi curieux. Je veux savoir si Naruto est toujours là. S'il l'a gardé comme jouet. S'il est meilleur que moi.

Iruka fait toutes les pièces avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit d'aller directement dans la chambre. Je m'y rends à mon tour très doucement. J'ai peur de voir Kakashi enlacé à Naruto comme il le fait avec moi.

Ou plutôt le faisait.

Je fais passer ma tête. Iruka semble ne plus savoir quoi dire. Il est sous le choc. Je lui adresse un regard avant de diriger mes yeux curieux sur le meuble principal de la pièce ; le lit de Kakashi-sensei.

Mon cœur se déchire automatiquement.

Naruto se trouve dans les bras de Kakashi-sensei. Ils ont dormi ensemble.

Je sursaute d'un coup. Iruka se met à hurler.

-MAIS MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ESPECE DE CON !!!?

Naruto et Kakashi se réveillent en sursaut. Naruto chuchote ; perdu ; un léger « Iruka-sensei ? ». Il adresse ensuite un regard interrogatif à Kakashi qui s'étire en se levant. Iruka se retient pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Kakashi enfile de façon désinvolte un caleçon et se tourne vers moi et Iruka. Il fronce les sourcils et m'accuse implicitement de l'avoir trahi. Je voudrai dire quelque chose, mais Iruka m'interrompt.

-Il n'a rien dit !! Et ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut accuser !! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais !? Kakashi

-« Tu » ? Vous me tutoyez maintenant Iruka-sensei ?

Iruka laisse un hoquet surpris lui échapper. Il se reprend vite dans sa colère.

-Je ne voie pas pourquoi je vouvoierai quelqu'un qui ose faire ça à ses élèves. Quand je pense que j'admirai une personne tel qu

Kakashi le coupe soudain. Je remarque que Naruto est totalement perdu.

-C'est dans leur apprentissage. Ils vont être ninja et

-LEUR APPRENTISSAGE !!? TU VAS ME DIRE QU'ON T'A APPRIS A FAIRE CA A L'AGE DE TREIZE ANS SEULEMENT !!

Kakashi inspire et retient un soupire. Il essaie de garder son calme.

-Iruka-sensei.

-QUOI ?

-Je voudrais que vous gardiez votre calme s'il vous plaît.

-Que je garde mon calme ?!!

-Oui. Que vous gardiez votre calme.

-J'AI TROUVE SASUKE DANS LA RUE HIER !! ET LA JE RETROUVE NARUTO DANS TON LIT !!! COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE GARDE MON CALME !!

Je déglutis en réalisant que Kakashi-sensei est surpris de savoir que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi. Il soupire et pose une main sur son front.

-J'aurai du te prévenir alors… je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour toi comme ça…

Je sens des larmes menacer dans mes yeux. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il veut dire.

-K… Kakashi-sensei !? Que…. qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Vous ne m'aimez pas ?

-Je t'aime comme un prof aime son élève Sasuke. Pas plus voyons !

-…

Je baisse les yeux et mords mes lèvres. Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto. Je lui en veux de me l'avoir pris. Je suis sûr et certain que tout est de sa faute !!

-Et c'est pareil pour Naruto.

Un hoquet m'échappe. A Naruto aussi. Iruka demande un éclaircissement. Il ne semble pas non plus comprendre. Kakashi inspire à fond, et soupire avant de se lancer.

-Tsunade-sama a demandé à chaque professeur qu'à partir d'un certain âge, les élèves appartenant à leur équipe soit mis au courant de chose se rapportant à tous ce qui est… plus adulte.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Et bien ne me croyez pas si vous voulez. J'ai aussi été contre. Seulement Tsunade-sama a ses idées. Vous pouvez aller la voir pour lui demander des précisions si vous voulez. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-… oh que oui je vais y aller. Tu peux compter dessus. Et même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas juste un cours théorique. Là encore, je n'aurai rien dit. Mais voir qu'un élève se prend pour un jouet sexuel tous ça parce-que ça fait plusieurs mois que son professeur lui fait subir certaines chose, c'est vraiment… je… je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez capable Kakashi.

Kakashi sourit doucement. Il a dut remarquer le retour du « vous ».

-Il faut savoir décoincer les élèves. C'est tout. Et nous ne devons pas nous contenter de simple théorie. C'est justement ce que Tsunade-sama nous a précisé.

Iruka ferme brutalement les poings. Il tourne son regard vers Naruto et lui ordonne de s'habiller. Il me demande à moi d'attendre à l'entrée de l'appartement dehors. Qu'il nous emmène tous les deux voir Tsunade-sama. Je laisse une dernière fois mon regard s'attarder sur le corps de Kakashi-sensei qui ne fait rien pour empêcher Iruka de faire ce qu'il veut. Il attend même en regardant Naruto se rhabiller.

Iruka hausse le ton en voyant que je ne bouge pas. Il recommence à me demander de sortir ; ce que je fais finalement.

* * *

En chemin vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage, Naruto me regarde timidement et me questionne d'un murmure. 

-C… ça faisait longtemps ? Que tu… faisais ça avec Kakashi-sensei ?

Je hoche la tête sans piper mot. Il mordille le coin de ses lèvres.

-Moi je… je suis désolé pour hier soir. C'est lui qui m'a dit d'agir comme ça quand je te verrai. Il savait que tu l'attendais.

-…

-J'ai pas voulu… aller jusque… jusqu'au bout… avec lui.

-C'est normal. C'est le début. Mais à force, il arrivera à te convaincre.

-…

-Tu verras. Il est très doux.

-…

Naruto rougis. Je me demande, sans poser la question, ce qu'ils ont fait. Jusqu'où ils ont été. Il se rapproche de moi très doucement. Je le regarde plus franchement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?!

-Kakashi-sensei… il m'a dit que… toi tu.. avais été un très bon élève. Que… enfin je crois qu'il voulait que je sois docile pour pas avoir à… à me convaincre. Il voulait que ça se fasse vite. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas envie de m'apprendre à moi.

-… je m'en moque de ça.

-Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais lui dire. S'il l'a fait pendant plusieurs mois avec toi, c'est peut-être parce-que… parce-qu'il est… amoureux de toi !

Je ne réponds pas. Je presse le pas. Iruka commence à nous distancer. Ou alors il marche plus vite s'en sans rendre compte au fur et à mesure que le bâtiment de l'Hokage approche.

* * *

Il y a eut une grande dispute entre lui et elle. Elle nous a demandé de sortir pour s'expliquer avec lui. Naruto et moi sommes donc aller dans le couloir pour patienter. Et puis nous sommes restés silencieux. Je crois que Naruto aurait voulu parler, mais je lui ai fait comprendre en m'asseyant le plus loin possible de lui que toute discussion était mal venue de sa part. 

Lorsque Iruka-sensei est ressortit, une bonne heure plus tard, il était pâle comme un fantôme qui vient de voir un mort-vivant, et semblait sous le choc.

Naruto se lève automatiquement et s'approche de lui.

-Iruka-sensei !!? Que.. qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Iruka le regarde un bref instant, puis moi, et nous déclare de rentrer chez nous. Qu'il doit aller voir Kakashi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé chez Naruto. Je ne voulais pas dormir chez moi et encore moins chez Sakura. Alors, ravalant ma fierté, j'avais demandé à Naruto si je pouvais lui emprunter son canapé. J'ai dormi là. Et je me réveil au même endroit sous le son des pas de Naruto qui court jusqu'à l'entrée pour répondre à la personne qui frappe à la porte de chez lui. 

J'écoute.

-K… Kakashi-sensei ?

-Sasuke est avec toi?

-…. Ou.. oui.. ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous devez venir à l'académie cet après-midi. Tous les deux. Les autres garçons viennent aussi. Ne préviens pas Sakura. Elle sera mise au courant par Shizune-san.

-… qu…

-Soyez là vers 14h.

-… d… d'accord.

Naruto referme la porte, et entre dans le salon ; le regard un peu perdu au loin. Il doit se demander ce qui ce passe.

A suivre !!

Nanarusasu.

Et voilà !! Un deuxième chapitre !! n.n. Je suis longue pour celle-là. Je suis navrée. C'est parce que je me concentre sur mes recopiage/tapage de Métamorphose et Un pari Fou.

_Je vous laisse mettre une petite review si vous voulez bien !!_


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : Kakashi/Iruka. Sasu/Naru(?)

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n.

**Réponses au **reviews (anonymes parce que les autres je leurréponds directement)**du chapitre 02 :**

**LaPiN2LuNe : **Ben non c'est Sasuke en fait. Oui.. mdr. Pourtant, dans le chapitre un, c'est dit qu'il voit Iruka. On sait pas qui, mais Iruka est là. En fait je voulais ne rien dire sur le persos et faire des fins alternative selon le perso justement, mais je me concentre sur autre chose pour faire plaisir à Bigmistake. Donc voilà. Non. Ca va pas finir en partou. Lol. Quand même pas.

**Manu :** Euh.. oui. C'est vrai. Je pourrai l'enlever. Je pense. Mais je préfère le laisser par pur sadisme. XD. (je parle du point d'interrogation derrière le Sasu/Naru )

**Son jouet : 03**

-Soyez là vers 14h.

-… d… d'accord.

Naruto referme la porte, et entre dans le salon ; le regard un peu perdu au loin. Il doit se demander ce qui ce passe.

-Il veut qu'on aille à l'académie à 14h. Au.. aujourd'hui..

-Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-…

Naruto fait un large et lent « non » de la tête. Je me lève en soupirant.

-Bon… on verra bien. Est-ce que je peux prendre ta salle de bain ? J'ai besoin d'une douche.

-Euh.. si… si tu veux oui.

-Merci.

Je passe à côté de lui et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je réfléchis à ce qu'a demandé Kakashi-sensei. Il a dit que tous le monde serait là. Excepté les filles on dirait. .. avec Iruka-sensei hier qui était ressortit du bureau de l'Hokage pâle comme un linge, … j'espère que l'on ne va pas assister à un cours sur « ça » fait par Iruka-sensei.

… Il ne peut pas nous éduquer là-dessus. Il n'en a pas le droit il est vierge. Et j'en suis sûr. Son visage au moment où j'en parlais, ses rougeurs sur ses joues. C'est impossible qu'il l'ait déjà fait.

Je grimace, et pour retenir un cri de frustration, je frappe le mur de la douche avec rage.

C'est injuste. Pourquoi.. Je suis sûr qu'il ne faisait pas ça par obligation. Il était trop tendre pour que ce soit… une simple éducation… Je m'assieds par terre en laissant l'eau de la douche coulée sur mon corps. Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant de nouveau. Je me sens trahi. Comment a t'il put faire ça à l'un de ses élèves ! A moi qui… qui avait confiance en lui.

-Sasuke !!

Je sursaute, et tends l'oreille.

-Sasuke ?!! T'es toujours là ?

Je me relève en soupirant. C'est Naruto qui m'appel au travers de la porte.

-Oui. Où veux-tu que je sois ?

-Tu pourrais faire court s'il te plaît ? C'est pas toi qui paies l'eau !!

-….

De nouveau, un soupir. Je stoppe l'arrivée d'eau, et sors de la douche. Je ne passe même pas de serviette autour de ma taille. Je vais ouvrir la porte, et regarde Naruto qui se met à rougir comme un fou en voyant mon corps trempé et totalement nu.

-Je peux prendre quoi pour me sécher ?

-A…. S… mais… que… je..

Il plaque ses mains sur ses yeux en se retournant, et bafouille un léger « prends ce que tu veux ». Je souris ; attendris par sa naïveté.

-T'as jamais vu de mec à poil ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que c'est non ?

-… t… j…

Je laisse un léger rire m'échapper, et attrape une serviette de bain pour cacher ce que la pudeur oblige. Même si personnellement, je n'ai aucune pudeur.

… en fait… Kakashi-sensei m'avait fait.. des compliments sur… mon corps et.. C'est lui qui m'a donné une certaine confiance en moi-même. Alors je ne veux pas trahir cette confiance. Je suis beau, bien fait, je l'admets et m'en joue. Peut-être que c'est un peu orgueilleux ou vaniteux, mais je m'en fiche.

-Naruto.

-QUOI ??

Il a sursauté.

-Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter des vêtements. Je.. je ne me suis pas changé depuis quelques jours et je

-D'accord.

Il fonce dans sa chambre. Je le suis tranquillement. Lorsque j'entre, il se tourne en me tendant un pantalon orange et un T-shirt noir. Je les prends doucement, et grimace.

-T'as.. t'as pas un autre pantalon.. ?

-…

Un hoquet lui échappe en même temps qu'un sursaut. Il me reprend le pantalon en s'excusant, et sort un jean bleu nuit de son armoire. Je m'en étonne.

-T'as un truc comme ça et tu ne le mets jamais ?

-… je suis pas à l'aise dedans.

-…

Je retire la serviette que je m'étais passé autour de la taille, et pose les vêtements sur son lit.

-Euh.. Naruto..

Je me retourne vers lui, et vois son visage rougissant et ses yeux rivés sur moi. Un peu trop vers le bas peut-être. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu mates là ?

Il sursaute de nouveau, et relève son regard.

-Quoi ??

-….

-….

-Est-ce que t'as un boxer ou un truc dans le genre ?

-.. euh oui…

Il fait de nouveau volte-face et farfouille dans sa commode.

-Je…

Un son bizarre m'arrive aux oreilles. C'est Naruto.

-Naruto ?

-.. j.. jj..

Il est comme bloqué. Je m'approche doucement.

-Ca va ?

Il me répond d'un vif et aigu « oui. » Je hausse un sourcil et tente de me rapprocher un peu plus, mais il me surprend d'un geste de son bras pour me tendre un caleçon noir.

-Tiens !! Enfiles-ça !!!

-… merci…

J'accepte doucement, et m'habille. Je jète de léger coup d'œil à Naruto qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Il reste de dos. Je remarque ses mains qui agrippent le bord de sa commode.

-Tu te sens bien ?

Il répond automatiquement d'un énergique « oui » de la tête. Puis aussi bizarre que soudain, il se met à marcher en crabe de côté pour aller à la porte. Je commence à rire de façon moqueuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

Il sursaute encore en entendant mes pas s'approcher de lui, et cours pour aller s'enfermer dans ses toilettes en me hurlant de ne pas le suivre.

Il courait de façon très bizarre… Il devait être gêné tout ça parce-que je me suis mis nu devant lui. Il ne doit pas être habitué à autant d'exhibition. Surtout de ma part.

…

Je ressors de la chambre et vais attendre Naruto dans le salon. Il m'y retrouve quelques minutes après qu'il se soit enfuit de sa chambre.

-Tu t'es calmé ?

-…

Il rougit. Il sait très bien que je sais pourquoi il s'est enfui. Je souris d'un air un peu moqueur.

-Je te fais de l'effet Naruto ?

Il fronce les sourcils, et fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

La matinée passe. Il est presque 13h quand Naruto daigne enfin m'adresser la parole.

-Bon. On y va maintenant où on attend d'être en retard ?

-… ?

Je lève les yeux vers son visage vexé. Vexé depuis ce matin. Il m'a boudé alors que j'étais chez lui. J'ai failli partir sans qu'il le sache. Mais je me suis dit autant rester pour l'embêter un peu plus. J'apprécie le fait de savoir ce qui le fâche ou non. En même temps, c'est pas très difficile.

Je soupire donc et me lève en reposant un livre que je lui ai pris dans sa toute petite bibliothèque.

-Ok. … allons-y.

Nous sortons. L'un à côté de l'autre sans que ça ne nous choque, nous marchons dans les rues bondées de Konoha. Toutes les personnes ou presque nous regardent bizarrement. C'est sûr que l'Uzumaki et un Uchiwa ensemble.. enfin « ensemble »… Il ne manquerait plus que ça que je sois en couple avec un type pareil… non mais.. faut pas rêver non plus !

Non, je veux dire en train de marcher sans se crier dessus ; très calmement, … c'est pas tous les jours pour ne pas dire jamais.

Donc nous nous faisons dévisager par tous ceux que nous croisons. Heureusement, nous arrivons vite. Naruto desserre enfin la mâchoire arrivée près de l'académie.

-Dis donc.. tu penses qu'on va avoir un cours comme Iruka sensei disait de faire à Kakashi sensei ??

-…. Aucune idée..

Et je n'espère pas en avoir un. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se faire apprendre les choses de la vie par quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécu ses choses en question. C'est bien joli la théorie, mais rien n'est mieux que la pratique.

Nous entrons. Naruto me parle un peu de Sakura en se demandant ce qu'elle, elle fait. Je me dis intérieurement qu'elle doit faire exactement la même chose que nous mais dans un autre endroit du village.

Le bâtiment de l'Hokage par exemple… ou alors une planque connue seule de Anko et ses fanatiques féministes.

Bref.

-On doit aller dans quelle salle ?

Je soupire, et arrête mon pas.

-On a qu'à attendre là et on verra bien.

Naruto fait comme je dis, et commence à gigoter au bout de quelques minutes qui ont du lui paraître interminable pour son petit cerveau en surchauffe sous l'attente.

-Bon… moi je vais voir dans les couloirs si je trouve Shikamaru ou les autres.

-Tu fais comme tu veux…

-….

Il me jète un petit coup d'œil malheureux, que je fais mine de ne pas voir, et s'en va dans les couloirs. Je reste immobile quelques instants, et sursaute comme un fou en sentant mon cœur manquer de lâcher en entendant un grand bruit de fracas puis des rires. Je fronce les sourcils en retenant un soupir, et presse mon pas dans les couloirs pour arriver là où doit sûrement se trouver Naruto. C'est à coup sûr de lui que vient le bruit.

J'entre dans une salle, et commence à râler après ce que je pensais être mon coéquipier.

-Putain Naruto tu pourrais pas faire un peu gaffe dans la vie, non… je..

J'écarquille les yeux. Ce n'est absolument pas Naruto. Ce sont Kakashi sensei et Iruka sensei qui.. sont…

….

-Ex.. excusez-moi… je…

Je fais un pas en arrière, le cœur et la gorge serrée, et ressort en fermant violemment la porte. Naruto arrive en courant.

-Sasuke !!? C'est toi qui as fait ce bruit ?

Je fais un vif non de la tête et donne un léger mouvement de cette dernière vers la porte de la salle.

-Kakashi sensei et Iruka sensei doivent sûrement … s… s'entraîner… pour le cours…

Maintenant je sais ce que ça va être ce cours.

-Ah oui ??!! Et c'est qu

Naruto était sur le point d'ouvrir quand je le retiens par le col de son T-shirt.

-Rentres pas crétin !! Ils sont quasiment à poil !!!

Naruto se fige ; les yeux grands ouverts ; la mine déconfite et le teint un peu plus pâle. Il me dévisage.

-Quoi ??

-…. Le bruit… c'était une chaise qui a cassé… parce-que le bureau de la salle a été renversé.

Le visage de Naruto ne change pas d'un poil. Mon regard est baissé. J'ai mal au ventre d'avoir vu ça.

-Ils… ils faisaient quoi ?

Je soupire un « à ton avis ? » de façon très blessée. Je retiens une envie de soupirer de nouveau, et le pousse pour m'éloigner de cette porte derrière laquelle l'homme que j'aime faisait plus que caresser celui que je déteste dés à présent.

-Sasuke !!

Naruto tente de me retenir. Mais je lui ordonne de ne pas me suivre. Que je vais juste aux toilettes. De m'attendre ici.

Rendu là-bas, je frappe violemment la première porte devant moi. Je la fracasse comme un sauvage ; relâchant autant de chakra que je peux par le poing. Je saccage avec toute la furie du monde la salle des toilettes. Je retiens mes hurlements enragés en frappant le plus de chose le plus sauvagement possible.

Comment a t'il pu me faire ça. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Juste des cours ? Non. Je ne veux pas y croire. Ca ne se peut pas ! C'était… trop tendre ! Trop passionné !

Je finis agenouillé au sol. Recroquevillé parmi les débris du bois des portes, de verre des miroirs, .. et entre les flaques d'eau provoquées par des fuites de tuyaux perforés.

Je retiens des larmes dérangeantes pour un Uchiwa que je suis. Non seulement je suis misérable de m'être rendu fragile, émotif, et dépendant de lui, mais en plus je me suis montré aussi ainsi devant cet homme qui vient juste de me le prendre ! J'aurai pu faire face à Naruto mais Iruka est un homme !! Je ne peux rien contre ça ! Mais s'il est moins expérimenté que moi, je… je ne peux plus rien faire.

J'ai perdu.

Dire que Kakashi m'a… fait toutes ces choses pour un simple apprentissage…

Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage.

Mes lèvres se tordent.

Je le revois se pencher sur moi. Je le sens encore en moi. Et m'apprenant à le prendre à mon tour. Je la ressens toujours autant ; la tendresse qu'il me communiquait. Cette envie de moi qu'il avait le soir en rentrant. Ca ne peut pas être qu'un simple apprentissage ! Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte sur de simples ordres de l'Hokage !!

Et là, de le voir sur Iruka. De le voir nu avec un autre… Avec lui ! Je me rends compte que j'aurai préféré que ce soit Naruto comme hier matin. Cela m'avait fait un choc mais… je m'étais dit que je pouvais toujours faire quelque chose. Mais maintenant que des explications sont venues sur son comportement passé, maintenant qu'Iruka a mis son grain de sel, nous allons avoir de simple cours et jamais plus Kakashi ne me touchera ; ne me regardera de ce regard que moi seul lui connaît.

Oui.

Moi seul.

J'en suis sûr. Il n'aime que moi.

Il ne peut que m'aimer !! Pas cette lavette qui n'a jamais fait l'amour ! Qui se cache derrière son statut de prof pour profiter de mon seul amour !!

Kakashi !! Vous vous êtes fait avoir ! J'en suis sûr ! Je sais que vous avez inventé cette excuse d'ordre de l'Hokage ! Peut-être, et c'est même certain, que Tsunade-sama vous a donné cette mission de nous apprendre, mais… je suis sûr que vous m'aimez !!

Oui ! C'est ça !

Et maintenant, à cause d'Iruka, … à cause de ce…

Un sanglot m'échappe. Je plaque un peu plus fort ma main droite sur ma bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand avant que je ne les plisse. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il apprenne aussi à Naruto ! S'il n'avait pas eu à le faire, je serai toujours avec lui ! Je serai même peut-être dans ses bras en cet instant précis !

Je me recroqueville en me penchant sur mes genoux au sol.

Quelques minutes passent avant que je ne me reprenne.

Je vérifie que personne ne m'ait vu pour sortir dans le couloir. Espérant que le saccage ne me retombe pas dessus. Je pourrai toujours accuser le chien de Kiba. Ce dernier doit être aussi ici.

Je pense au cours à venir. Je grince des dents en imaginant avec raison que tout le monde va voir mon amour totalement nu en plein ébat avec cette espèce de… d'homme. Je renferme ma rage dans ma gorge pour ne pas exploser de nouveau et détruire tout le bâtiment de l'académie. Mon sang bout dans mes veines.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui se passe depuis avant-hier soir. Tout ne part que de travers ! Même Naruto qui m'a proposé de venir dormir chez lui ! A croire qu'il a eu pitié de moi lorsqu'il a compris que j'ai passé la nuit chez Iruka tout ça parce-que je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi.

Il ne comprend rien de ce qui m'arrive.

…

En même temps.

Cet imbécile n'a jamais rien compris.

-SASUKE !!

Je lève la tête. Naruto est au bout du couloir. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee et Neji le sont aussi. Certains entrent dans une salle. Naruto me fait de grand appel de mains.

-TU VIENS CA COMMENCE !!

« Ca commence ». Ce n'est pas un spectacle. C'est juste un cours.

…

Oui. Juste un cours.

C'est pour ça que Kakashi va faire ça. Qu'il a fait ça avec Iruka. C'était pour préparer le cours. Il m'aime. Moi et moi seul.

Personne d'autre.

C'est donc en me convainquant que je suis le seul être important dans le cœur de Kakashi que j'entre dans la salle. Naruto à ma suite.

Je m'installe dans le fond derrière les autres. A ma grande surprise, Naruto s'assied à côté de moi. Il me lance un léger sourire timide.

-Je… peux ?

Je hausse un sourcil sans rien répondre, et hoche légèrement la tête avant de détourner les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'agir ainsi depuis hier ? Il a si pitié que ça ?

…

Je déteste ce comportement. Mais je décide de me taire pour qu'il ne soit pas encore pus désolé pour moi. Je n'en ai rien à faire après tout.

Iruka et Kakashi entrent finalement. Iruka porte un carton rempli j'ai l'impression. Kakashi s'assied de la seule manière qu'il connaisse ; affalé sur une chaise, jambes écartées. Je rougis en réalisant qu'il m'observe.

Je souris de manière tout aussi discrète que sa façon de me regarder.

J'aime ça. Qu'il me scrute ; m'observe ; m'analyse.

Je prends un crayon et le glisse entre mes lèvres de façon provocante. Pour les autres ce n'est qu'un machouillage, mais je sais comment faire effet sur Kakashi.

Kakashi qui sourit à son tour et pose lascivement une main sur sa cuisse avant de la faire remonter et descendre dessus. J'ai oublié tous les autres et souris de façon amusée en le voyant réagir à mes petites provocations.

Un petit air mutin doit être visible sur mon visage. Je regarde mon amour du coin de l'œil.

Mais tout s'interrompt lorsque la voix d'Iruka se fait entendre.

-Bon… euh… k… Kakashi sensei va… vous expliquer euh… c..

Il continu de bafouiller tandis que Neji chuchote à Shino qu'Iruka semble très mal à l'aise.

Il ne devrait pas.

Ce que j'aimerai être à sa place. Montrer à tous que je peux faire ça avec Kakashi. Leur montrer comment il s'y prend avec moi. Je suis certain que s'ils le font devant nous pour ce cours, ce sera une catastrophe provoquée par Iruka.

Un léger rire m'échappe tandis que j'imagine Iruka en proie à une honte sans nom tout ça parce-qu'il jouit bien trop tôt. Ou alors qu'il soit si peu doué que Kakashi ne soit pas excité.

-Ben. On va vous faire un cours sur les relations sexuelles.

Grand silence dans la salle. Mon Kakashi vient de tous les faire taire.

Je soupire.

-Comme si on en avait besoin….

Ils se retournent tous vers moi.

Je souris ; triomphant. Je suis le seul à l'avoir fait.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre !!

Le cours. XD. (enfin je pense. C'est pas encore écrit après tout ! )

_Pensez à laisser une petite ou moins petite reviews !!_


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : Kakashi/Iruka. Sasu/Naru(?)

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n.

**Réponses au **reviews (anonymes parce que les autres je leurréponds directement)**du chapitre 03 :**

**Elle sid : **Oui. C'est ce dont il est effectivement question ici. Lol. Enfin normalement !!

**Manu :** n.n. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Juste un cours.. oui.. Dommage, non ?

**Dadoune :** Euh… à l'âge que Naruto a… des cours là-dessus comme ils vont se dérouler… euh… hum.

**Ika-chan :** Il a pas compris. Il le savait depuis le début. XD. (moi dans pirates des caraïbes, je voulais surtout voir Sho Yun Fat. #bave#.) Je crois que Sasuke ne va pas particulièrement t'entendre. … ou pas. Mouahaha !!!

**Son jouet : 04**

-Ben. On va vous faire un cours sur les relations sexuelles.

Grand silence dans la salle. Mon Kakashi vient de tous les faire taire.

Je soupire.

-Comme si on en avait besoin….

Ils se retournent tous vers moi.

Je souris ; triomphant. Je suis le seul à l'avoir fait.

Ils me regardent tous comme un animal curieux. Moi qui ai une douzaine d'années. C'est tout de même pas banal de ne plus être… pure et innocent comme ils aiment tous à le dire.

Kakashi se racle la gorge pour interrompre le fait que tout le monde me dévisage. Oui. Tous. Même Iruka sensei qui semble choqué par la fierté que j'ai eue à parler ainsi. Il fronce les sourcils en me parlant sur un ton dur.

-Et bien tout le monde n'a pas ton expérience Sasuke. Et t

Je le coupe.

-Vous êtes bien placez pour le dire, n'est-ce pas sensei !

Kakashi se lève, et me demande de me taire et de ne pas perturber le cours. Que si je ne veux pas rester, je n'ai qu'à partir.

Neji lève la main.

-On peut sortir ?

Iruka lui répond.

-Non Neji. Seul Sasuke y est autorisé. C'est le seul à… à avoir eu des « cours » là-dessus.

-Mais on sait très bien comment ça se passe…

Je souris, et me penche par-dessus la table de l'estrade ou je me trouve. J'interpelle Neji.

-Tu n'as pas pratiqué pour autant !

-On ne va pas pratiquer Sasuke. C'est un cours théorique.

Iruka intervient.

-Non.

Blanc. Je me redresse en écarquillant les yeux. Il continu.

-Tsunade-sama tient à ce que… vous ayez déjà.. fait certaines choses avant d'aller plus loin dans les missions. Donc nous allons, … moi et Kakashi, … vous expliquer et… et ensuite vous serez répartit par deux et enfermer dans une salle.

Neji s'insurge.

-Pardon ? Vous voulez nous enfermer avec une fille comme ça l'air de rien ?! C'est du viol indirect !

-Pas une fille. Un garçon. Le garçon de votre groupe.

Mon sang se glace. Je tourne vivement la tête vers Naruto qui vient de faire de même dans ma direction ; le rouge aux joues.

Shino et Kiba se regardent eux aussi. Bizarrement, pas Shikamaru et Chouji. Mais celui que je plains le plus après Shikamaru, c'est Neji.

Le faire… avec Lee. Kami-sama… j'en serai à plaindre Neji.

Je pensais que quelqu'un crierait, hurlerait de façon à ce que tout le monde s'y mette, mais personne. Le silence règne.

Personne n'ose dire quoi que se soit. Peut-être pensent-ils que ce n'est qu'une grande blague. Mais je sais que non. C'est tout à fait sérieux.

Kakashi s'approche du bureau et prend le carton entre ses mains. Il le retourne ; provoquant chez Iruka le réflexe de tout rattraper pour que les divers objets ne se retrouvent pas à terre.

Certains écarquillent les yeux. Naruto rougit ; tête baissée. Les objets, se sont des préservatifs, du lubrifiant, et d'autres petits accessoires que j'aime plus ou moins. Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto.

Je reste silencieux en l'observant quelques instants. Il ne bouge pas ; gêné. Les autres sont plutôt curieux ou… peut-être aussi mal à l'aise mais pas de la même façon que Naruto.

Je me demande ce qu'il a. Je me penche sur le côté, et chuchote à son oreille tandis que Kakashi commence à parler.

-Naruto ! Ca va pas ?

Il sursaute, et tourne son visage vers le mien.

-S… si, si !! Ca va !

Il se force à sourire. Je le regarde encore un peu, et pose ma main sur la sienne sur le banc.

-Tu sais, ils n'auront aucun moyen de savoir si on fait quelque chose ! Tu.. enfin tu n'as pas à avoir peur ! Je te forcerai pas hein ! Moi j'aime Kakashi sensei alors

-Je sais.

Il m'a coupé. Il abaisse à nouveau son visage et retire sa main de sous la mienne. Je me redresse, et regarde nos professeurs. Kakashi a prit les choses en main et pas seulement les choses. Les vêtements d'Iruka.

Je fronce les sourcils. Mon sang boue dans mes veines. Kakashi est torse nu ; il s'est mis dans l'ambiance.

-Bon.. euh.. ben… on va commencer !

Il sourit. Il retire son bandeau, et son masque. Je manque de me lever. Il n'a pas le droit ! Pas ça !! Son visage m'appartient !! C.. C'est lui qui me l'a dit !! Comment peux t'il faire ça ici !! Devant tout ce monde !

Je regarde les autres ; Sharingan activé par la colère.

Ils le dévisagent tous.

Kakashi sensei.. pourquoi… pourquoi me faire subir ça !?

-Vous avez tous déjà eu une érection !?

Silence.

Neji se racle la gorge et s'accoude sur la partie de table devant lui avant de chuchoter.

-C'est stupide…

Je souris. Ils sont tous plus ou moins gênés. Je tourne la tête sans faire exprès, et aperçois Naruto ; rouge comme jamais ; tête baissée ; les mains sous la table.

O.ô ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Il jète un coup d'œil dans ma direction, et sursaute en remarquant que je l'observe. Il dévie son regard, et me jète à nouveau un coup d'œil.

Il déglutit, et hésite plusieurs fois avant de mettre ses mains sur la table pour prend un crayon traînant là. Il fouille un peu dans ses poches, et en tire un papier. Il rougit encore plus, me regarde une fois, deux, puis écrit quelque chose. Je m'approche un peu pour lire par-dessus son bras cachant le petit morceau de feuille. Mais je n'arrive pas à le voir. Il se redresse, et me fais passer la feuille de façon très timide.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux un moment, et regarde la feuille.

#C'est quoi unéréxion ?#

J'écarquille les yeux, et le dévisage brusquement. Il ne le sait vraiment pas ou… il se moque ? Je fixe mes yeux sur le bout de papier. Je lève ensuite les yeux vers nos professeurs avant de les dévier. Kakashi déboutonne le pantalon d'Iruka.

Je déglutis en gigotant. Je ne sais pas… comment répondre.

Oh et puis merde !

J'écris la réponse à Naruto au dos de la feuille et la lui tends.

Il rougit directement en lisant. Nous sursautons ensuite de concert en entendant Iruka gémir. J'entends un grincement non loin de moi. Je regarde autour, et vois Kiba une rangée plus bas sur ma droite. Il gigote en croisant ses jambes tout en vérifiant que personne ne le voit.

Puis je remarque ensuite Neji qui fait tout pour ne pas regarder ce que font nos deux professeurs. Shino, fidèle à lui-même, regarde de façon impassible. Chouji semble délaisser son paquet de chips pour regarder avec curiosité, et Shikamaru dort tranquillement. Lee, lui, apprend consciencieusement comme un défi à relever. Il observe les mains de Kakashi sensei se mouvoir sur le corps se dénudant petit à petit d'Iruka.

Un corps que je ne tarde pas à vouloir empaler et écarteler. Un corps qui finit bientôt nu sur le bureau.

Naruto est de plus en plus gêné à côté de moi. Kiba semble être à bout lui aussi mais pas de la même façon. Je sens que Shino y aura droit lorsqu'ils seront enfermés ensemble.

…

Je fais tout pour ne pas faire attention à ce que dit Kakashi sensei. Oui. Kakashi sensei. Ni à ce qu'il fait. Iruka est tellement nul qu'il ne fait ni ne dit rien. Il se laisse mener comme une marionnette et ne participe même pas au cours. Il prend plaisir et c'est tout. C'est un traître qui m'a prit mon sensei. Mon amour.

Il m'appartient. A moi et moi seul.

Mais je vais bien remarquer au fur et à mesure que le cours avance, que se même sensei s'est foutu de moi. Je vais prendre plusieurs coup de poing dans le cœur. Il est tendre même avec Iruka. Même en faisant un cours devant plusieurs élève étant à différents degrés de gêne, il sait être… tendre, doux, … et… aimant ? J'ai l'impression qu'il attendait de pouvoir prendre Iruka depuis longtemps.

Je vais même le voir chuchoter des mots doux à son oreille. Inaudibles à l'oreille, mais avec mes sharingans, je comprends ce qu'il dit.

Et je n'ose même pas le révéler. Cela me donne trop mal au cœur. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et les cache en baissant la tête.

Lorsque va arriver la fin de leur ébat, Kakashi n'aura rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils nous auront tous les deux oubliés.

S'embrassant, se caressant, leur corps se cambrant, poussant encore et encore, ou retenant de plus en plus de gémissements et de soupires de bien être.

Je vais voir avec horreur Kiba se caresser par-dessus son jean. Et même le déboutonner et ouvrir sa braguette pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur.

Le « cours » fini. Ou plutôt la partie de jambe en l'air de nos deux sensei offerte à nos yeux ; Kakashi se rhabille et prend la parole pour que nous quittions un Iruka exténué et encore dans les instants passés des yeux.

-Bon ! Vous avez compris ?

Shikamaru se réveille. A croire que « la berceuse » achevée, il n'arrive plus à dormir.

-… hm… j'ai manqué un truc.. ?

Je souris. Shino finit par demander.

-Et à quoi ça va nous servir qu'on vous ait vu faire ça ?

Kakashi écarquille les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Ben à part vous qui ayez prit votre pied avec Iruka-sensei, nous… on a pas appris grand chose ! Enfin on savait très bien comment ça se passe quand même ! Même entre homme !

Je crois que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord dans la salle. Kiba, Lee, et surtout Naruto qui le dévisage.

Il a l'air perdu mon coéquipier. Pas du tout habitué à ça.

Je le comprends en un sens. Il y a quelques mois, je ne savais rien de tout ça.

-Tsunade-sama veut que vous appreniez ses choses et que vous vivez ces choses avant de partir en mission de rang plus élevé. Au cas où vous seriez capturé, torturé, … ou.. violé, vendu.. bref… vous voyez le genre…

De nouveau, un grand silence.

Tout le monde cerne la chose.

-C'est une chose de savoir, mais faire, … c'en est une autre. Et forcé, … ça peut vous traumatiser même si vous vous dites être de brillant ninja, fort, qui ne serons jamais capturé, tuer, égratigné en mission. … et tout pleins d'autres trucs que vous vous imaginez ne pas vivre avant de devenir Hokage vous-même..

Il regarde Naruto. Moi aussi je dirige mes yeux vers ce dernier. Il les a baissés ; un peu rouges. Je hausse un sourcil en le remarquant. Il aurait pleuré ?

Kakashi nous fait sursauter. Iruka derrière lui, finit enfin de se rhabiller.

-Bon ! Maintenant, vous allez aller dans les vestiaires, vous déshabiller,

-Déshabiller ?

Kakashi lance un regard interrogatif à Kiba.

-Oui ! Déshabiller ! Vous pouvez rester en vous-vêtement si vous le voulez.

-…. M..

-Je peux finir ?

-… oui…

-Merci !

-…

Kakashi reprend une inspiration, et continua.

-Vous allez ensuite être repartit par deux selon votre équipe et invité à vous… entraîner dans une pièce close. Personne ne vous surveillera. Mais je vous assure que ce serait mieux pour vous de le faire le plus tôt possible. Il n'est pas dit que vous serez encore ici dans ce village la semaine prochaine.

Je lève la main. Attendant qu'on me donne la parole. Ce que fait Kakashi.

-Sasuke ?

-Combien de temps on est enfermé la-dedans ?

-Trois jours minimums. Une semaine au plus. Ca va dépendre.

-Dépendre de quoi ?

-De certaine chose qui ne concerne que vos professeurs.

Ca, ça veut dire qu'on sera observer. Et qu'ils attendront que nous l'ayons fait pour nous faire sortir si ce n'est pas le cas après trois jours. Sinon au pire, nous sortirons dans une semaine.

Je sens que certains vont s'y mettre tôt, comme Kiba qui semble sur le point de violer quelqu'un sur-le-champ.

Lee n'est pas une personne à refuser un défi. Et même si Neji n'a pas l'air d'accord pour, je suis sûr qu'il se passera quelque chose. Shikamaru et Chouji ne le feront sûrement pas. Ce sont des amis et Chouji, tant qu'il a ses chips c'est bon pour lui. Shikamaru va prendre ça pour des vacances et se prélasser sur le lit qu'on nous aura certainement mis dans la pièce.

Quant à moi et Naruto…

Je me tourne vers ce dernier.

Je ne veux pas le forcer même si au moins nous pourrions sortir au bout de trois jours.

-On y va ?

Nous nous levons petit à petit. Kiba est dans les premiers sortis. Naruto est tremblant. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil sans rien dire. Espérant qu'il se calmera une fois enfermé avec moi. Il doit se demander ce que je vais faire.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Naruto regarde à droite et à gauche les autres se déshabiller. Moi je n'ai aucun mal. Je m'étonne de la timidité de mon coéquipier.

-Naruto ?

-Rien rien…

-Fais comme si t'allais prendre un bain dans les onsens !

Il se force à sourire, et hoche la tête.

Je réponds à son sourire, et l'attend près de l'entrée du vestiaire. Neji et Lee sont dans le couloir ; ils sont menés par Iruka dans une petite salle au fond. Puis Shino et Kiba un peu plus près. Viennent ensuite Shikamaru et Chouji.

Naruto arrive à mes côtés.

-Ca va ?

-… hm.

Il hoche la tête avec de grands yeux ouverts. C'est mécanique et forcé.

Je le précède. Kakashi nous emmène dans une salle tout près du vestiaire. Je lui jète de petits coups d'œil en espérant un sourire de sa part ; mais rien.

Il fait tout pour me détruire. Pour …

Je soupire.

Puis je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule. C'est lui.

-Ne m'en veux pas Sasuke. C'étaient les ordres.

Je lève la tête et le dévisage. Ma gorge se serre.

-Comment.. ?

-Je ne t'aime pas Sasuke. Pas du tout. Ce n'était rien d'autre que des cours. Alors.. s'il te plaît. Ne pense plus à moi comme ça. Je suis trop vieux. Et si tu penses ne pas vouloir d'une fille, trouve-toi un garçon de ton âge. Je sais que.. je ne devrais pas te le dire. Mais certains sont intéressés par ta personne.

Il fait un coup de tête vers Naruto. Je regarde ce dernier en comprenant que c'est de lui qu'il parle.

-C'est ami sensei… et encore… plus un rival.

-Peut-être. Mais.. pour lui tu es plus. Alors si vous faites quelque chose. Fais-lui bien comprendre que se sont les ordres et pas des sentiments.

-…

-Ne fais pas comme moi.

-….

Il est cruel. Mais au moins, c'est dit.

Je fais un pas dans la pièce où Naruto se trouve déjà. Il fait noir. Aucune lumière. Kakashi ferme la porte. Nous entendons un verrou, puis deux, trois, et le silence.

Dans le noir total.

**A suivre !! **

**Nanarusasu. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre ! **

Que vont faire nos deux coéquipiers ? …. On se le demande. Naruto va t'il se détendre ? Sasuke va t'il l'y aider ? Va t'il oublier Kakashi et essayer avec Naruto ?

_**Reveiews ? **_

_Bon. Chapitre plus petit que ce que je fais d'habitude. J'ai pas fait le lemon. Je suis désolé. J'ai bloquée… ARF… je me sens nulle là… n.n'… _

_J'en ferai un bien entre Kakashi et Iruka dans Un pari fou. PROMIS !! Vous me pardonnez ?? Ca me faisait trop bizarre de faire regarder Sasuke alors qu'il est amoureux de Kakashi quand le cours se déroule._


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : Kakashi/Iruka. Sasu/Naru(?)

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n.

Euh… ouais… je… en fait… :p… plus trop… n.n'… (enfin il y sera quand même !! lol.) 

**Réponses aux ****reviews** (anonymes parce que les autres je leur réponds directement)**du chapitre 04 : **

**Manu : **Pas aussi développé que ça c'est sûr. En même temps, j'aurais fait des cauchemars de voir mon ancien prof de Français faire ça à mon prof d'Histoire !! TxT.

**Ika-chan : **Oui après tout !! lol. Peut-être q'il l'aimait pas pour de vrai… Mais il paraît (ce sont les scientifiques qui disent ça.) que faire l'amour renforce les liens… hummm… pas convaincu je suis… mdr. Que oui il est beau notre Kitsune ! Mais encore faudrait-il pouvoir !! lol. Je ne dis rien.

**Charlly :** merci. n.n. Naruto naïf. Lol. Oui... euh... oui. Pas assez instruit sur certaines choses. Lol le « choupi kawaï ». T'as déjà vu Sasuke tomber ? Lol. Lui se laisser surprendre…

**NaNa : **mdr. C'est une mission !! XD. Donc ils n'avaient pas à se sentir gêné !! mouahaha ! Mais ça me faisait bizarre de faire regarder Sasuke étant donné qu'il ne supportait pas Iruka.

**Dadoune :** Si y'avait plus de questions, ce serait la fin :p

**Evanescence : **De quoi que tu veux savoir ? Oui mais on ne verra rien du NejiLee puisque c'est du point de vue de Sasuke.. n.n'. Enfin… Lee ou Neji pourrait toujours le raconter à Sasuke après.. lui demander des petites astuces ! XD. Non.. je ne pense pas faire ça quand même. Lol.

**Elle sid :** Ouais. Je trouvais ça bien de mettre Kiba comme ça. XD.

**Tsuda-chan :** Oui. Je comptais mettre le chapitre 5. J'ai même fini le six cette nuit ! (celle du 09 au 10 juillet 2007 ) mdr. Contente que tu les suives TOUTES !! lol. En même temps.. y'en a que.. quatre et demi en cours. (je dis et demi pour le chapitre bonus que je ferai lorsque j'aurai atteins les mille reviews pour Frères. Lol.) Ahahaa !! Non. Il a pas…enfin si, il a compris.. mais c'est pas pour autant que tout est fini entre eux ! XD. (ben ouais… j'ai fait un chapitre cette nuit et suis inspirée alors là.. GARE !!! XD. ) O.o ? Pourquoi veux-tu que Naruto se soit fait violé? Le Kakashi Iruka est un couple normalement de fin. Donc oui, il devrait durer !! Sinon, c'est « placide » et non « placible ».

**Son jouet 05.**

Je fais un pas dans la pièce où Naruto se trouve déjà. Il fait noir. Aucune lumière. Kakashi ferme la porte. Nous entendons un verrou, puis deux, trois, et le silence.

Dans le noir total.

Maintenant… une semaine à patienter.

-S… Sasuke.. ?

-Oui. Je suis là.

Brusquement, la lumière s'allume. Je regarde le plafond en chuchotant.

-…. Ils allument d'eux même.

Je baisse un peu les yeux, et vois Naruto debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Un lit deux places derrière lui. Le long des murs, des meubles où se trouvent différents objets. Toute une collection de « jouets » en rapport à ce que l'on doit faire. Des boîtes de préservatifs, des tubes de lubrifiant.

Ca m'écœure de voir tout ça étalé. Surtout devant Naruto. Mais je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Je m'inquiète pur lui sans me l'avouer. Il est tendu et tremble presque.

-Tu peux t'asseoir Naruto.

Il sursaute, me regarde et observe à son tour la pièce. Il préfère ne pas aller sur le lit, alors il prends une chaise dans un coin de la pièce pour s'y asseoir.

Je soupire.

-On va devoir attendre une semaine…

-….

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et vais m'écrouler sans retenu sur le dos sur le lit. J'écarquille les yeux, et m'assied.

-J'Y CROIS PAS ILS NOUS ONT MIS UN LIT QUI GRINCE !!!

Naruto ouvre en grand les yeux, et plie ses jambes sur la chaise pour les entourer de ses bras. Il ne me quitte pas du regard ; je le remarque.

-Enfin.. je compte bien dormir !… C'est pas pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Je te forcerai pas tu sais !

Il déglutit.

-Je sais.

-…

-….

-… hm.. et donc… tu…

Je me racle la gorge. Je m'allonge sur le côté ; ma tête appuyée sur mon bras plié.

-Tu savais vraiment pas ce que c'est une érection ?

Il rougit et baisse les yeux en faisant « non » de la tête.

-Tu as compris avec… ce que j'ai écrit ?

-….

Même mouvement.

Il nie. Je suis sûr qu'il a compris.

-T'en as eu une quand je me suis des-sapé devant toi ce matin.

-….

Il rougit encore plus.

-Enfin je pense…

-….

-T'as compris ?

-…

-Naruto.

-…

-Tu vas te mettre à parler un jour ?

-…

Aucune réponse.

-On la fait cette « mission », ou pas ?

-…

Aucune réaction. A part, … peut-être… des larmes… ?

Je me penche un peu plus sur le matelas. J'y colle ma joue et m'approche de l'endroit où est Naruto en restant sur le lit.

-Naruto ?

Un sanglot lui échappe. J'écarquille les yeux.

-Naruto !!

-J'voudrai y arriver à faire ça mais… ce matin… je… je m'étais juste fait mal en me coinçant… un doigt dans le tiroir… j'ai eu envie de crier et… et j'ai pas voulu que tu le voies alors c'est pour ça que j'ai marché de côté !… je…

-Oh. Mais en quoi ça dérange ? T'as bien déjà bandé, non ? Enfin eu une érection !

Blanc.

Et brusquement, un « non » de tête.

Le temps s'arrête dans mon cerveau. Je me redresse sur le lit.

-Hein !!? JAMAIS !!

Même mouvement. Il n'ose pas relever les yeux.

-Même pas… le matin… quand tu te réveilles !? … t'as jamais… ou… ou éjaculé la nuit dans ton sommeil !!?

J'entends enfin sa voix.

-… c… c'est pas tes oignons…

-Mais rassures-moi quand même !!

-… d… de d… de toutes façons… on… fera rien… alors…

-Je sais je te l'ai dit que je ne te forcerai pas.

-Tu veux pas non plus.

-Moi ?

Sa voix est timide. La mienne haute et clair.

-Moi ça me dérange pas ! Si y'a juste ça à faire pour réaliser des missions un peu plus élevées, c'est bon !

-…

Je lui jète un petit coup d'œil en me rallongeant.

-Mais je te préviens, si tu veux bien le faire, ce ne seront pas des sentiments ! Je ne t'aime pas !

-M… moi non plus !!

-…

-… je sais que… ils nous demandent ça pour les missions. Je vais pas… c'est pas parce-que je t'aime pas que je refuse… ni parce-que je t'aime que je pourrai le vouloir… si… si on le fait… ce sera… juste… pour le faire et voilà.

J'inspire à fond, et me lève.

-On le fait ou pas alors ?

-…

Il baisse les yeux.

-Je sais…. Pas… m… m'exciter… comme l'a fait… Kakashi-sensei…

-….

Il est sincère en plus…

C'est malin d'apprendre ça à quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas bander…

Je soupire en lançant tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller.

J'entends soudain un grincement. Je relève un peu la tête, et vois Naruto hésiter puis se lever. Il vient vers moi. Ou plutôt vers le lit.

-Sa… Sasuke… ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que si tu commences à faire… enfin.. à me caresser comme a fait Kakashi-sensei… à… Iruka-sensei… ça pourrait venir.. ?

Je reste silencieux. Je m'assieds ; lui aussi, à côté de moi. Il tremble.

-D'abord si tu te calmais, ce serait bien Naruto.

-…

Je me racle la gorge. Je pose une main sur son bras, et la fais glisser vers le haut. Il se crispe, et recule.

-O.ô ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-… tu… t'as pas l'air… comme d'habitude Sasuke…

-Hein ?

-…

-C'est une excuse pour arrêter ?

-… mais je suis désolé mais je…

-Si tu veux, tu le fais tout seul ! Si tu veux pas le faire avec quel… qu'un…

Un doute me prend.

-Tu l'as déjà fait tout seul ?!

-… de quoi ?

-Te caresser.

Il rougit. Il a l'air étonné.

-Se caresser tout seul ?

-…

Je soupire un « c'est pas vrai » en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. En fait, ce cours était vraiment pas du bon niveau. Ils auraient dû commencer par plus simple.

Je gigote et me tiens bien droit sur le lit. Je me lève, et me déshabille pour de bon. Naruto rougit et détourne les yeux.

-Fais pareil Naruto.

Il refait volte face, et me dévisage.

-QUOI ?!!

-Enlève tout. Je vais te montrer.

-Qu…

Sa gorge se serre. Il me regarde de bas en haut. Ses joues rougissent de plus en plus.

-Je veux pas…. je…

-Naruto… c'est toi qui as commencé à dire que

-Je sais mais… je…

Il me regarde d'un air perdu et un peu implorant. Je n'aime pas voir ce visage sur lui. Je préfère un Naruto souriant et sûr de lui.

-… j'suis… p… petit…

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Hein ?

Il déglutit et baisse les yeux avant de chuchoter.

-J'suis p'tit… je veux pas… me déshabiller…

Je fronce les sourcils, et comprends en remarquant qu'il fixe mon entrejambe sans le vouloir. Je recule d'un pas en me regardant, et comprends.

-Oh.

-…

-Oh !!… ah oui.. d'accord je vois.

-…

-Mais on s'en fout de ça ! On va tous les deux grandir de toute façon ! C'est normal !!

-Mais toi elle est grosse et…

Je souris. Moi et ma stupide fierté sommes flattés par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je redescends sur terre et me racle la gorge .

-On s'en fout de la taille Naruto. C'est juste pour te montrer.

-B.. ben montre-moi toi… je… je suis pas obligé de le faire en même temps que toi !

-…

On s'échange un long regard. J'abandonne.

-Ok…

Je m'approche du lit où il se trouve. Le seul de la pièce. Il se recule d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !!?

-Je m'installe sur le lit. Il est pas là pour rien.

Il ne dit rien. Je m'allonge juste à côté de lui, m'installe confortablement, ferme les yeux, et commence doucement à faire naviguer mes mains sur moi. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'éterniser devant Naruto alors j'accélère un peu le mouvement.

Sentir son regard sur moi me fait de l'effet. Je gémis en resserrant ma main sur mon membre. J'ouvre un instant les yeux pour regarder Naruto. Je m'immobilise ; surpris.

-Naruto !! Je fais pas ça pour rien merde !!

Il a le dos tourné. Il ne regarde pas. Je me redresse, plus du tout excité. Je dirai carrément agacé et énervé. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

-NARUTO !!

Il sursaute et me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Ses joues sont complètement rouges.

-Sa… euh je.. j'ai pas…

Son boxer est baissé et son membre levé. Sa main autour. Je retire ma main de son épaule.

-Tu voulais pas le faire devant moi où ça t'a pris comme ça ?

-… je voulais… que tu fermes les yeux. Pour essayer… je.. me suis mis de dos… p.. pour pas… me fixer sur toi… parce-que.. je… je crois que je… j'aurai pas pu… me contrôler…

-T'aurai joui trop vite ?

Il fait non de la tête.

-… je me serai allongé sur toi…

Je déglutis. Ce que m'a dit Kakashi-sensei est vrai. Naruto est vraiment amoureux de moi.

-… et je sais pas si tu m'aurai laissé faire Sasuke… parce-que… tout à l'heure on a dit que… que ce serait sans sentiment mais moi… je t'aime.

-….

-…

-Bon.. au moins, on peut constater que tu peux bander.

-C'est vraiment ça une érection alors… ?

-Oui.

Petit blanc.

Je m'assieds correctement et prends une petite inspiration.

-Naruto.. je…

-Non c'est… pas la peine… de chercher à dire quoi que ce soit où… je sais.. que tu ne m'aime pas. J'ai.. je me suis fait une raison Sasuke. Tu peux oublier ce que j'ai dit.

-Je voulais pas parler de ça.

-Oh !… ah.. ahaah… désolé… ça me stress un peu que … tu le saches maintenant.

-…

De nouveau, silence. Rompu par moi.

-Je voulais te parler de ce… qu'on fait. Là et en ce moment.

-La mission !?

-Oui. La mission.

-…

-Tu veux continuer ou pas ?

-… je sais pas… Je sais pas ce que ça ferait de le faire avec toi… maintenant… et surtout en sachant que toi tu m'aimes pas et moi si… alors .. et je…

-Tu veux en venir où ?

-…

-Naruto c'est une mission. On peut le faire comme ça, où si tu veux… je peux.. juste te caresser pour le moment ! On verra pour la suite si tu veux ou pas.

-… je sais pas trop… ça… ça me gêne…

-Moi aussi Naruto mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici toute une semaine !

-… mais ils le sauront pas si

Je le coupe.

-Bien sûr que si ils le sauront. Ce sont des ninja ! Ils ont sûrement un truc pour savoir ce qu'on fait ! Sinon y'aurait pas entre trois jours et une semaine avant de sortir !

-…

Il se tait.

Il me jète plusieurs coup d'œil très discret sans tourner la tête. Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration. Je l'observe, et le vois retirer son boxer. J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux. Il s'allonge sur le dos. Il est complètement crispé. Ses mains cachent son entrejambe. Ses épaules sont rentrées ; ses jambes bien serrées et tendues.

-On… f… fait comme… comme t'as dit…

-Je te caresse ?

-… hm…

Il hoche la tête. Je déglutis, et m'allonge près de lui sur le côté ; à sa gauche. Je me surprends en remarquant que mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je me racle la gorge pour prévenir sans rien dire Naruto que je vais commencer. Il a fermé les yeux. Ses joues sont rouges comme je ne les avais jamais vues. Enfin sauf depuis tout à l'heure pendant le cours.

Dire que je me tiens juste là, à côté de mon coéquipier et que nous sommes tous les deux nus.

Que je m'apprête à faire… certaines choses avec lui.

-Tu me le dis si tu veux que j'arrête Naruto.

-T'as pas encore commencé.

-Je sais…

Petit blanc. Je ne fais toujours rien. Je regarde Naruto. Son corps bronzé ou blanc selon les parties qu'il expose au soleil.

Il doit finir par se demander ce qu'il se passe. Il ouvre les yeux.

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute.

-Hein ?

-Tu… tu fais rien ? Tu veux plus… essayer ?

-Si, si… je regardais juste.

-Tu… regardais ?

-Oui ! Toi ! T'es pas si mal que ça après tout !

-…

Il rougirait plus si c'était possible pour lui.

Je remarque ses bras trembler, et le vois retirer ses mains de son entrejambe. Il longe son corps en les y reposant de chaque côté.

-Tu… peux… me regarder… comme tu veux… si ça… te donne plus envie de moi.

-…

On se regarde dans les yeux.

Je me penche vers lui, pose une main sur sa joue gauche, et l'embrasse tendrement d'un simple baiser. Il ferme les yeux ; moi aussi. Puis je me recule avant de sentir sa langue demander un peu plus.

-Excuse-moi.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse Naruto. C'est moi qui t'aie embrassé.

-… d… désolé.

Je souris ; amusé.

-T'excuse pas pour rien !

-Oui.. je… hm. D'accord.

Il hoche la tête.

Je ne souris plus.

J'échange un long regard silencieux avec lui. Ma main est toujours posée sur sa joue.

L'autre, je la pose sur son ventre un peu au-dessus de son nombril, et je la glisse sur sa peau tout doucement.

Il bloque sa respiration après avoir inspirer.

-…

Je me rapproche un peu plus pour faire toucher nos corps l'un à l'autre.

-Naruto.

Il me regarde ; il retient son souffle ; c'est assez amusant.

-Tu peux respirer tu sais !

-…

Il souffle.

-Désolé…

-Détends-toi un peu.

-Je vais essayer…

-Fais-ça.

-…

Je m'appuie légèrement sur lui et le ré-embrasse à nouveau.

-Ah… ah euh.. S... Sasuke...?

Je m'arrête et relève juste un peu la tête pour le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-On peut… se mettre sous les draps ?

-… ?

-Parce-que… s'ils ont mis… des trucs pour filmer ou… enfin.. j'ai pas envie qu'ils voient… tout.

Je souris.

-Si tu veux !

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

_« _Naruto me fait sursauter en parlant d'un coup.

-C'était bien, hein !! Je… je dis pas que…

-J'ai compris Naruto. Pas la peine d'en reparler. »

Une petite review avant de passer au chapitre suivant !! (enfin.. s'il est mis. Mdr.) (Sinon, vous avez encore plus de temps pour en mettre une !!! X3 ) 


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : Kakashi/Iruka. Sasu/Naru(ou p têt' plutôt NaruSasu. ). KakaSasu.

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n.

Euh… ouais… je… en fait… :p… plus trop… n.n'… … (enfin il y sera quand même !! lol.)

**Réponses au **reviews (anonymes parce que les autres je leur réponds directement)**du chapitre 05 : **

**Tsuda-chan : **mdr. Naruto « mignon ». Il fait un peu trop faiblard là, non? Moi qiu voulait le faire plus fort que ce que j'ai fait récemment… n.n'… Non. Sasuke le pige carrément pas ! Il doit pas non plus beaucoup chercher… Mais t'as le droit de te répéter mdr. C'est pas si grave ! XD. C'est ta review du chapitre 4 qui m'a fait me rappeler que j'avais dit que je postais la suite de Son jouet sous peu normalement ! XD. 'est pour ça que t'as tout eu si vite !! mdr.

**Charlly :** Bah.. lol. Il apprend !! mdr. Au moins, il est pas.. enfin si il est tout gêné et il ose pas trop. n.n'… Oui. C'est passé dans l'ensemble ce que tu pense. Lol. Pourquoi Naruto se dévergonderai ?? O.o ? mdr. "NARUTO UKE et SASUKE SEME YOUHOU" XDDD. XPTDR.

**Pandanoux : **Sasuke se pose des questions ? Disons qu'il est surtout inquiet pour Naruto.. ? Non ??… je sais pas… mdr. J'aurai pas vu de jeu de mot si tu ne l'avais pas fait remarquer. XD. C'est pas dit s'ils regardent ou pas les professeurs. Et pour Shikamaru et Chouji, tu en penses quoi, toi ? Oui, Naruto est très pudique en effet. Va t'il le rester ?

**NaNa : **#va voir la preview en question# Ah oui !! mdr. Lol. Je comprend qui tu pige pas . mdr. C'est pour brouiller les pistes !! XD. Voilà la suite ! Ssauke est fier pour un rien ! C'est un Uchiwa !! XD.

**Dadoune :** Ah bon ? Pour une fois ? O.o… ah.. euh.. oui.. peut-être… lol. (c'esst pas habituel ça ? ) Tu as raison. … De mettre le « si ». mdr.

**Son jouet 06.**

-Ah… ah euh.. S... Sasuke...?

Je m'arrête et relève juste un peu la tête pour le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-On peut… se mettre sous les draps ?

-… ?

-Parce-que… s'ils ont mis… des trucs pour filmer ou… enfin.. j'ai pas envie qu'ils voient… tout.

Je souris.

-Si tu veux !

Je me lève ; lui aussi. Il prend la couette et se glisse dessous en même temps que moi. Je m'approche de lui, il s'affole.

-TU …

Ce qui me fait sursauter. Il se calme, et continus.

-Tu me caresses juste, hein ! Rien d'autre ! Je… t'ai pas dit.. de faire plus !

-D'accord.

-…

Il tremble. Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à toucher son corps du mien. Je glisse une jambe sur les siennes. Je suis allongé sur le côté et lui sur le dos. Je faufile une main derrière sa nuque et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Ma main droite et sur son torse ; elle va et vient ça et là au hasard.

Les yeux de Naruto sont grands ouverts. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme plus ou moins rapidement.

Et puis lentement, l'une de ses jambes se plie tout en s'écartant. Naruto gémit ; ferme les yeux ; avale sa salive et se cambre. Je dépose à nouveau un baiser sur sa joue. La jambe qui se trouvait sur les siennes, se trouve maintenant entre. Je soulève mon corps pour pouvoir m'étendre sur le sien. Je souffle très doucement ; les yeux plongés dans ceux de Naruto. Je sens son érection contre moi.

Il se crispe.

-Sasuke…

-… me… me dis pas… que tu veux t'arrêter Naruto…

Je me sens bien. J'ose à peine écouter sa réponse. J'ai soupiré ses mots avant d'embrasser la peau de son cou en pressant mon corps au sien.

-Sasuke tu… ba.. b… T'as pas.. d'érection ?

-.. je me retiens Naruto… .. je…

-Mais ça me fait bizarre d'être le seul !

De toute façon, je n'aurai pas tenu plus longtemps. Je laisse mon corps s'exprimer. Je me déhanche même sur lui en poussant un gémissement.

Gémissement qui trouve son écho et sa réponse chez lui.

Ses mains se posent dans mon dos. Ou plutôt s'agrippent à mes épaules. Ses jambes s'écartent l'une de l'autre et laissent de la place aux miennes.

-S… Sasuke..

-mhh..mm ?

Ses mains serrent un peu plus leur emprise sur ma peau. Je me stoppe, et me redresse un peu. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

Il avale lentement sa salive, et se lance.

-Tu m'embrasses ?

-…

Je fais de même, puis me lance à mon tour.

-Je ne t'aime pas Naruto.

Il s'est totalement crispé. Je déglutis, et me pousse. Je m'assieds à côté de lui ; au bord du lit.

-Désolé.

Je prends mon boxer par terre et l'enfile. Lui aussi s'assied ; mais il reste sous la couette. Il me regarde un instant, et dévie ses yeux lorsqu'ils croisent les miens alors que je me retournais.

-Naruto je

-Laisses. C'est moi.

-…

Je me lève et marche un peu. J'aimerai m'en aller pour le laisser tranquille, mais je ne peux pas. Alors je m'éloigne juste. Je regarde autour de moi ; sur les meubles.

Tous ces objets en tout genre.

Je retiens un soupire.

C'est inutile tout ce qu'ils font… Tsunade-sama… Kakashi-sensei… et cette espèce de demi-homme d'Iruka-sensei… Jamais quelqu'un de non préparé… ne voudrait le faire. Même pour une mission. Et surtout en voyant tout ça étalé comme ça…

-S…. Sasuke ?

Je reste muet. Il continu.

-Tu crois que je pourrai te faire envie un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas Naruto.

-…et si.. je devenais aussi provoquant que Kakashi-sensei ?

-Non.

-…

Je soupire et vais près de lui sur le lit.

-Reste comme t'es. Enfin pas comme tu es maintenant. Comme tu es d'habitude.

Sa gorge se serre.

-D'habitude ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Je pose une main sur sa joue.

-Oui.

-C.. comment… je suis d'habitude.. ?

Une larme coule sur sa joue.

-Tu es… courageux, bavard, … tête en l'air… têtu, … sûr de toi…

-Je suis pas comme ça Sasuke… je… j'ai … d'habitude j'ai l'impression que je vais tout le temps faire une bourde pas possible… et que… je vais tout faire rater… Sakura n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis un idiot fini et toi aussi tu

-Je fais ça pour t'embêter Naruto. Tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas du tout.

Il hausse les épaules. Sa voix est étranglée.

-Mais non je sais pas !!

-…

-Comment tu veux que je le sache !! Tu dis jamais rien à part… pour…

-Je te trouve très fort Naruto. Tu es… je vais pas dire doué, mais… surprenant !

Je souris doucement avant de continuer.

-C'est ça qui fait ta force.

-Alors tu me détestes pas !?

-Pas du tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami Naruto.

Il acquiesce. Il renifle et essuie ses joues.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est rien. Reprends-toi.

Il hoche vivement la tête en ravalant sa salive et en se forçant à sourire.

-Oui… je… d'accord.

-C'est pas si grave si on attend une semaine. Ca va aller Naruto.

-hmm… j… j'suis désolé… je veux pas le faire si.. enfin sans sentiments…

-Je comprends.

-Merci.

Léger silence.

Naruto me fait sursauter en parlant d'un coup.

-C'était bien, hein !! Je… je dis pas que…

-J'ai compris Naruto. Pas la peine d'en reparler.

-… hm.

Je le regarde se reprendre petit à petit.

La nuit est arrivée. Nous avons dormi ensemble mais chacun de notre côté du lit.

Quatre jours plus tard, Sakura nous a rejoint. J'en ai à peine été surpris.

Mais rien ne s'est passé. Rien du tout. Excepté le fait que j'ai du dormir soit sur le fauteuil, soit par terre. Naruto et moi ne pouvions pas laisser dormir Sakura ailleurs que sur le lit, et je ne voulais pas dormir avec elle. Alors c'est Naruto qui l'a partagé. Elle n'a d'abord pas voulu sous prétexte qu'il allait tenter quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il lui a dit être, de toute façon, amoureux de moi, elle n'a plus su quoi dire. Elle m'a regardé un petit instant, et n'a rien pu dire.

Cela fait quatre ans.

Maintenant, tous les trois, nous ne sommes plus dans la même équipe. Sakura est professeur et forme trois genins. Naruto et moi sommes dans l'Anbu. Mais pas dans la même équipe.

Mais… cela va bientôt devenir plus compliqué.

Depuis une semaine, nos supérieurs nous ont dit que certaines choses allaient changer. C'est à dire certaines équipes… Et je sais de source sûr que Naruto et moi seront ensemble.

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Depuis ce cours étrange lorsque nous avions 12ans, nous n'avions jamais reparlé de tout ce qui s'était passé. Sakura m'en touche quelques mots parfois. Mais je fais mine d'avoir oublier.

Pourtant…

Pourtant je n'ai pas oublié.

J'y pense même de temps en temps.

Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler Naruto maintenant.

En ce moment, et depuis maintenant presque 2ans et demi, j'habite avec Kakashi. Ce n'est plus mon sensei, ce n'est pas l'homme d'Iruka. A part, je le soupçonne, quelques soirées par-ci par-là ; mais je n'en veux pas à Kakashi.

Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais qu'il s'en veut pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il doit penser que je l'aime comme je pensais l'aimer à mes 12 ans. Il m'a proposé d'être avec lui lorsqu'il n'a plus été mon sensei. Uns fois que je suis passé chuunin en fait. Six mois après, j'étais Juunin. Puis un an et je passais dans l'Anbu.

Je ne le force pas à rester avec moi. Mais je crois qu'en le faisant, il se déculpabilise de m'avoir fait ça. Je ne lui en veux pourtant pas. J'ai découvert des choses plus tôt que d'autre. Certains même, ne savent pas encore ce que c'est, mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Certains penseraient que je suis choqué à vie ; que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quiconque sans avoir un blocage ou autre. Mais non. Je ne le pense pas.

En même temps… je n'ai jamais connu que Kakashi…

Il est le seul à me faire trembler ; à me faire ressentir des choses toujours plus fortes. Avec lui j'expérimente. J'ai l'impression parfois que je sers à le dé-frustrer aussi. Iruka ne doit pas lui permettre de faire tout ce qu'il veut.

Moi si.

Moi et Kakashi, tout le monde le sait dans le village. Et beaucoup désapprouvent.

Lorsque je croise Iruka dans les rues, on se sourit poliment. C'est tout. Nous ne sommes jamais échanger le moindre mot depuis quatre ans. Depuis que je lui ai fais cette remarque blessante durant le cours.

Sakura sort avec Lee. Elle lui a enfin accordé un rendez-vous il y a un mois et elle semble aller bien avec lui. De toute façon je m'en fiche.

Naruto… aucune idée. Je crois savoir qu'il est dans la même équipe de Shino.

Bref. Le temps a passé.

Ce soir, je suis dans notre lit à Kakashi et moi. Avec lui.

-Dis Kakashi…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as su pour mon changement d'équipe ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais avec qui je serai ?

-Naruto et Shikamaru, non ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Shikamaru ?

Lui aussi. Il baisse les yeux vers les miens dirigés vers lui. Je suis contre lui.

-Tu ne le savais pas encore ?

-Non… !

-Oh.

-Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

Je m'assieds à genoux sur le matelas alors qu'il me répond.

-Quelques jours…

Il bouquine encore son roman favori et parle donc d'un air absent. Je le lui reproche.

-T'aurais pu me le dire !!

-Je pensais que tu le savais…

-…

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur lui.

Je regarde dans le vague en caressant son torse glabre. Puis je lui demande une chose tout naturellement.

-On fait l'amour ?

Il ferme son livre bruyamment et me sourit.

-Aucune objection !

Il le pose sur sa table de chevet, et m'enlace en me faisant rouler sur le dos. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller.

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé lorsque je me réveil en sursaut. Kakashi est à côté de moi ; réveillé ; il fume tranquillement.

Je soupire.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me bousiller les poumons !?

-Quand j'arrêterai de bousiller les miens.

-…

Je déteste quand il fume au lit. C'est une des rares choses que je lui ai demandées d'arrêter de faire et qu'il ne fait pas. Pas par volonté. Il a déjà essayé. Il n'y arrive pas.

-Je vais me mettre à fumer, tu vas voir !

-Si tu fais ça je te mets dehors Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi ça ! Si tu fumes j'ai bien le droit de fumer aussi, non ?!

-Non. Je fume déjà assez pour nous deux. C'est pas la peine que tu commences.

-…

-T'arriverais pas à t'arrêter.

-….

Il s'étire, tire une fois sur sa cigarette, et m'embrasse en faisant passer sa fumée dans ma bouche. Je me recule en grimaçant.

-Mais t'es dégoûtant !!! Arrête !!

Il sourit.

-C'est déjà ça. Tu n'aimes pas le goût.

-Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour le supporter toi !

-Je le sens plus quelle question !

-…

Je m'allonge. Il me jète un coup d'œil.

-Tu t'es réveillé comme ça à cause d'un cauchemar ?

-Comme si j'en faisais encore à mon âge !

Il insiste du regard. Je soupire en répondant.

-Je sais pas… je me suis juste réveillé…

-Rendors-toi. T'as encore du temps.

-…

Je lui tourne le dos. Puis après quelques minutes passées dans le silence, je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

-Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillé à cette heure-ci !? T'es toujours debout après moi d'habitude !

-Je réfléchis à des trucs…

Sûrement à Iruka.

Je ne pense pas que Kakashi se doute que je sais pour lui et Iruka. Enfin que je sais… que je les soupçonne de se voir en douce quand je ne suis pas là. Et parfois même quand Kakashi me dit partir en mission et qu'il revient le lendemain matin comme une fleur en prétextant la facilité avec laquelle il a mené à bien ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Je ne lui en voudrais pourtant pas si un jour il me disait franchement où il va. S'il me disait qu'il voit Iruka en même temps que moi. Ou même qu'il le préfère. J'accepterai.

La seule chose que je redoute, c'est qu'il me mette dehors. Je ne veux pas retourner dans le quartier Uchiwa.

Tout le quartier m'appartient. Il est désert en totalité. Personne n'y a normalement mit les pieds depuis 2ans et demi. Depuis que je vis chez Kakashi avec lui.

Sauf ceux que je paie pour entretenir les maisons pour le strict minimum. Histoire que tout ne s'écroule pas.

-Tu pars en mission, aujourd'hui ?

-Non… on est libre quelques jours jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles équipes soient misent en place. Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu.

-D'accord.

-..

-Tu vas faire la grâce matinée ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-….

Je le sens s'allongé derrière moi. Il m'enlace. Son corps nu se colle au mien dans mon dos. Il embrasse mes épaules et mon cou avant de confortablement s'installer contre moi. On s'est rendormi comme ça. Lui respirant l'odeur de ma peau, moi combattant contre l'envie de lui mettre une gifle pour expirer sous mon nez horrifié par l'odeur de la cigarette qu'il venait de fumer.

Dire qu'avant je trouvais ça cool. Je ne peux plus supporter cette odeur.

Il pourrait au moins changer de marque de cigarette ! Juste pour que je n'aie plus à supporter la fragrance de celles qu'il fume ! Mais non !! Monsieur reste fidèle ! Enfin juste à ses cigarettes.

…

C'est lui qui me réveillera. Et cela juste parce-qu'il avait envie d'un « câlin ». J'ai fortement soupiré pour lui montrer que j'aurai préféré dormir. Mais je n'ai pas non plus dis non.

Je vais passer une bonne partie de ma matinée avec lui au lit. A lui faire savoir que son équipe d'élèves l'attend depuis plusieurs heures. Il va partir vers 11h.

J'ai déjeuné et suis allé m'entraîner sur une aire près de quartier Anbu. J'y ai croisé Neji qui est lui aussi dans l'élite. Je me suis entraîné avec lui. Sans parler d'autre chose que de missions classées non secrète. De certaines difficultés rencontrées.

Neji est le plus séduisant de tous les jeunes Anbu de mon âge. Il a beaucoup de succès. Garçons et Filles confondus. Il m'a déjà fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée de partager quelques « agréables » moments avec moi. Mais je n'en ai pas ressenti l'envie. J'en avais parlé à Kakashi ; juste comme ça. Ca l'avait surpris que je lui en fasse part. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de particulier sur le sujet.

Je pense que ça le soulagerait que je trouve quelqu'un. Que je le laisse. Il pourrait être entièrement à Iruka.

C'est vrai que Neji ne me laisse pas si indifférent que ça ! … mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Je n'aime pas Kakashi…. Enfin je ne pense pas. Mais pour Neji ce n'est pas plus fort non plus. Alors je reste tel quel. Je suis bien.

De retour chez « nous ». Je constate l'absence de Kakashi. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis certain de ne pas le voir ce soir.

J'en profite pour m'installer devant la télé et pour regarder un film tranquillement. C'est rarement possible avec lui. Il y a toujours un moment où il voudra bouger, ou faire d'autres trucs. Ou il s'ennuiera.. Bref. Jamais je ne peux voir un film en totalité lorsqu'il est dans les parages.

Enfin excepté les adaptations de ses romans favoris. « Come Come Paradise ».

Je m'endors sur le canapé.

Deux jours passent sans rien de spécial.

Aujourd'hui, les nouvelles équipes commencent à être mises en place. Celle dont je fais parties est l'une des premières à se former. Je dois être au quartier Anbu à 9h30 tapante. La journée est dédiée à l'entraînement d'équipe.

Je vais donc au rendez-vous à l'heure. Shikamaru est là. Je le salue d'un signe de main. Lui, répond d'un hochement de tête.

Il ne reste plus que Naruto.

…

Et cet imbécile va arriver en retard. En courant. En finissant d'enfiler sa veste ninja.

Soupir intérieur.

Faites qu'il ait progressé ailleurs que dans la ponctualité s'il vous plaît…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :** _(assez tranquille le prochain)_

« J'entends un peu de bruit, et passe dans le salon où je vois Kakashi prendre un café avec Iruka. Je me sens… très surpris.

-Ah euh je… dé.. désolé… je suis rentré en avance? »

Review please !! n.n 


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : Kakashi/Iruka. Sasu/Naru(ou p têt' plutôt NaruSasu. ). KakaSasu.

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n Euh… ouais… je… en fait… :p… plus trop… n.n'… … (enfin il y sera quand même !! lol.)

**Réponses aux reviews** (anonymes parce que les autres je leur réponds directement)**du chapitre 06 : **

**Manu : **Naruto a progressé partout !! (enfin peut-être pas pour les missions mais c'est à cause de Sasuke sans qu'il veuille l'avouer. Lol) Et Sasuke va pouvoir le constater.

**Meghna : **Voilà la suite ! Mais si tu veux un lemon, t'as le temps ! Comment ça pas le même rythme que les autres ?

**Dadoune :** Et non ! Ils ont rien fait ! ). Etonnée hein !! J'ai pas… bof. J'avais pas envie sur le coup. Lol.

**Pandanoux : **Moi non plus ça ne me choquerai pas. Mais là… j'avais pas envie de faire coucher tout le monde puisque NejiLee, ça allait être fait d'après Sasuke, et KibaShino, ça se voyait d'après Kiba. C'était juste pour ça que j'ai mis que non. / Naruto a changé… en bien. (espérons. Lol.) Mais sinon je ne dirai rien parce-que moi même je n'ai encore rien écrit de très probant la dessus. / Non. Ils n'ont rien fait pour leur « mission » à leur 12ans. Vraiment. Enfin rien… ils ne sont pas allé jusqu'au bout quoi. n.n' Sasuke … ahaa ! Je ne dis rien. Tu verra par la suite. / Oui. Ils sont prit dans l'Anbu. Enfin c'est l'image que j'en ai. Après.. je sais pas si c'est vrai ou non. / Sasuke ne veut pas repartir chez lui. Alors il reste. Malgré l'odeur. Et pis de toute façon, j'en ai besoin de cette odeur pour après. Alors faut qu'il s'en empreigne bien bien bien !! n.n /

**Angélik : **Merci beaucoup. n.n. Voilà la suite.

**Son jouet 07.**(un peu plus court que d'hab. ) 

Je vais donc au rendez-vous à l'heure. Shikamaru est là. Je le salue d'un signe de main. Lui, répond d'un hochement de tête.

Il ne reste plus que Naruto.

…

Et cet imbécile va arriver en retard. En courant. En finissant d'enfiler sa veste ninja.

Soupir intérieur.

Faites qu'il ait progressé ailleurs que dans la ponctualité s'il vous plaît…

-C'est bon !! Je… fiiouuu.. je suis là…

Il se penche en avant et s'appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Je l'observe de haut.

-T'es surtout là avec une demi-heure de retard !

-Dé… solé…. J'me suis pas réveillé…

-Investis dans un réveil la prochaine fois qu'tu fais tes courses…

Il se redresse et me sourit d'un air désolé. Je ne laisse rien paraître ; mais le décortique sous toutes les coutures alors qu'il s'avance vers Shikamaru pour lui serrer la main.

-Salut Shika !

-Salut…

Naruto se recule, nous regarde tous les deux, et déclare d'un air enjoué.

-Bon ! On commence !!?

Shikamaru soupire alors que je fais remarquer à Naruto que nous attendions que lui pour le faire. Il me rend mon regard plutôt… noir.

-Oui bah je suis là ! C'est bon ! Je me suis excusé non !!

-…

Autant ne rien dire.

Nous commençons donc à nous entraîner à trois. Tranquillement.

Puis arrive un moment ou je n'en peux plus.

-MAIS MERDE NARUTO !!! CONCENTRE TOI !!! C'EST LOURD DE RATTRAPER TOUS CE QUE TU DOIS FAIRE !!!

-QUOI ?!!

Shikamaru doit être blasé. Il ne fait rien. Il soupire juste. C'est son état d'esprit habituel d'être comme ça en même temps…

Je prends une grande inspiration, et n'insiste pas plus. Il va me tuer c'est pas possible !!

La journée passe. Je suis bien content de les quitter tous les deux. Enfin surtout Naruto. Je refuse de me l'avouer, mais Naruto et moi, ça se voyait que nous étions tous les deux totalement déconcentrés et ailleurs.

Quand il ne me regardait pas, je le décortiquais sous tous les angles, et il devait sûrement faire de même de son côté.

Je me demande comment Shikamaru a pu faire pour nous supporter tous les deux.

Je soupire en entrant chez moi.

-Sasuke… ? C'est toi ?

Enfin chez nous… Chez Kakashi.

-Oui…

Je me déchausse dans l'entrée sans cacher un soupir et un « t'aurais pu ouvrir la fenêtre avant de fumer comme un pompier dans le salon ». Mon nez va finir pas se mettre à saigner à cause de cette odeur nauséabonde…

Je ne peux vraiment plus supporter cette odeur.

J'entends un peu de bruit, et passe dans le salon où je vois Kakashi prendre un café avec Iruka. Je me sens… très surpris.

-Ah euh je… dé.. désolé… je suis rentré en avance?

Je n'avais jamais vu Iruka ici depuis…. Depuis le lendemain de la nuit où j'avais dormi chez lui. Il me salut d'un geste de la tête. Je fais de même.

Kakashi explique sa présence.

-Iruka… est passé… pour qu'on discute du prochain examen chuunin…

-D'accord.

-…

-…

Ils me regardent tour à tour. Je fais un pas en arrière puis de côté.

-Bon.. je vais prendre une douche… La journée à été crevante et…

Je soupire et m'en vais plus en avant dans l'appart'.

-Je vous laisse tranquille….

Je pars dans le couloir en entendant une chaise racler le sol. Puis Kakashi m'appeler. Il me rattrape dans notre chambre.

… ou plutôt la sienne.

De voir Iruka ici… m'a fait me rendre compte que je ne suis qu'un parasite dans cet appartement.

-Sasuke arrête-toi.

Il agrippe mon poignet. Je me tourne un peu. Il me coince contre le mur.

-Sasuke je… je suis désolé si tu crois que

-Si je crois quoi ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Moi dans les siens. Je déglutis. Il finit sa phrase.

-Je sais que tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et Iruka.

-…

-Ce… c'est p

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne mente.

-Dis pas de conneries Kakashi. C'est vrai. Tu vas le voir deux fois par semaine au minimum.

-….

-Si… si tu veux… être… tranquille ce soir je…

Ma gorge se serre. L'image d'eux deux lorsque je suis arrivé juste à l'instant… me fait mal.

-Je peux aller ailleurs…

-Sasuke… non… arrêtes…

-Neji m'a proposé plein de fois… si tu v

Il m'interrompt d'un baiser. Je l'accepte. J'enlace son corps et gémis avant d'échanger un second baiser.

J'entends ensuite le son d'une autre chaise comme tout à l'heure. Je repense à Iruka. Je repousse brusquement Kakashi en chuchotant de façon timide et blessée.

-Non… arrêtes… y'a Iruka dans le salon… et puis… tu es avec lui plus qu'avec moi… je le sais très bien…

-Sasuke s'il te plaît écoute-moi.

-Non. J'ai pas envie.

Je le repousse un peu plus et fais volte-face en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. Il la retient avant que je ne la ferme.

-Sasuke pour… ce soir…

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis de dos à lui ; il ne peut pas voir mon visage. Il va me demander d'aller chez Neji… j'en suis sûr.

-D'accord.

-D'accord quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit Sasuke.

-Tu veux rester avec Iruka je sais.. c…je prends juste une douche et je

-Je vais aller chez lui Sasuke. Je…

Je ne dis rien. Je retiens à une boule de remonter dans ma gorge.

-hmmm..

-Tu peux rester ici.

J'acquiesce. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avouerait si vite. Lorsqu'il ressort, je me retourne et le retiens pas la main.

-Kakashi !!

Il se fige, et me regarde par-dessus son épaule.

-Hein ?

-C… Ca fait… c.. combien de temps, vous deux ? C'est aussi vieux que ce que je pense où… où c'est récent ?

-…

-Je.. tu peux me le dire je… je ne ferai pas… de crise de jalousie ou… c'est pas grave, tu sais ! Je suis bien plus jeune que toi et … je comprends !! … c'est rien !! … tu es… plus fait pour lui que pour moi je… suis juste là parce-que tu te sens coupable je le sais bien..

-…

-Je voudrais juste savoir… combien… ça fait… entre vous deux…

Petit blanc.

Puis une réponse qui me déchire le cœur.

-Ca fait 4ans Sasuke.

-Qu… quatre ans ! … ? … tu..

-Oui.

-De…. depuis… le cours de

-Oui.

Je déglutis, baisse la tête en regardant sur le côté, et la hoche.

Alors je… c'est moi qui.. en un sens ai pris Kakashi à Iruka. Si j'avais refusé la proposition qu'il m'a faite il y 'a deux ans et demi, ils fileraient le parfait amour tous les deux.

Kakashi s'approche de moi pour venir m'embrasser mais je lui dis de me laisser d'une voix suppliante.

Il est parti avec Iruka lorsque j'étais sous la douche. Je suis allé dans la chambre et j'ai oublié mon mal avec le vibromasseur de Kakashi.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul depuis des années. Mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître et cela même s'il n'y avait personne.

Je me réveil le lendemain, et vais au quartier Anbu. A ma grande surprise, Naruto est déjà là. Dans le hall ; à attendre avachi sur un canapé.

-Tiens.. T'as décidé de pas dormir cette nuit, toi !?

-Hein ?

-T'es à l'heure.

Il me lance un mauvais regard.

-Oui. Et alors ? C'est si étrange que ça !?

Je ne dis rien. Je hausse juste une épaule en m'asseyant à sa gauche. Je le regarde prendre un truc dans sa poche et me demander.

-Ca te dérange pas… ?

-De quoi ?

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant un paquet de cigarettes dans sa main. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles que… les même que Kakashi.

-Si ! Si ça me dérange !!

Il s'en allume une.

-Et ben va sur un autre canapé alors..

Il rejète sa tête en arrière en étalant ses bras sur le dossier. Je m'écarte légèrement.

-On est dans un endroit public ! T'as pas le droit de fumer ici !!

-Alors pourquoi y'a des cendriers !?

-Y'a pas de cendriers !!

Et là, la chose que je ne pensais pas pouvoir remarquer chez lui, il avait pensé à ça. Il sort d'une de ses poches un mini-cendrier portatif. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant le poser sur la table basse devant le canapé.

-Voilà ! Maintenant, c'est un coin fumeur !! n.n

-O.O…….

Et il est fier en plus ! Il tourne un visage souriant et ravi vers moi qui le dévisage de façon plus que choquée. Pas de le voir agir avec autant de désinvolture non, c'est le fait qu'il ait pensé au fait de prendre un cendrier pour faire croire au coin fumeur ! Il a PENSE !!

-T'as fini par évoluer alors ... ?!

-Hein ?!

Shikamaru vient interrompre notre discussion.

-Salut vous deux… On y va ?

-On te suit.

Je me lève. Naruto fini sa cigarette en vitesse et nous rattrape dans les couloirs qui mènent au bureau d'assignation de mission.

-On a quoi aujourd'hui à votre avis !?

-Aucune idée.

-…

Il est énervant à bouger dans tous les sens juste pour avancer droit devant.

-Tu pourrais te calmer, non ? On part en mission pas en voyage scolaire !…

Il arrête automatiquement en me râlant un « je sais ».

Nous avons reçu une mission qui consiste en trouver un groupe de ninja d'un pays ennemi qui traîne bizarrement aux alentours. Examiner leur repère, et si danger il y a, les éliminer. Nous avons une heure pour nous préparer avant de partir. Je rentre chez Kakashi en vitesse pour prendre le nécessaire.

Et je l'y trouve.

Seul heureusement.

-Je passe juste… je pars en mission dans trois quart d'heure.

-…

-…

Je pars dans la chambre. Il me suit. Il va sûrement parler pendant que je me préparerai.

Ce qu'il fait.

-J'ai parlé avec Iruka. Il sait que… tu es au courant pour nous.

J'acquiesce et enfile un haut noir. Kakashi continu.

-Sasuke je

-Dis Kakashi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'enlève finalement mon haut et me tourne vers Kakashi.

-Tu veux bien me re faire l'amour avant que je parte ?

-… Sasuke….

-J'ai besoin d'être détendu… Naruto me mets sur les nerfs…

-…

Il soupire doucement.

-D'accord.

Je m'avance vers lui. Il est assis au bord du lit. Je me dévêts en commençant à me caresser doucement pour l'exciter. Je me tiens un peu cambré et m'assieds sur ses genoux. Je déboutonne son pantalon et glisse mes mains sur son entrejambe déjà dressée.

Il m'enlace en embrassant mon cou alors que je gémis en le faisant déjà entrer en moi.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, j'arrive en courant prêt de la porte du village. Shikamaru et Naruto sont là.

-'… dé… désolé !! Je… j'ai mis plus de temps qu

-T'es en retard.

Ce n'est autre que Naruto qui me l'a fait remarqué. Je lui lance un regard plus que noir.

-C'est pour ça que je m'excuse ! Abruti !

Nous nous défions du regard tandis que Shikamaru soupire un « bon… on y va…. ».

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Ahaa ! Ben y'a pas de "dans la prochain chapitre". Tout simplement parce-qu'il n'y a qu'à peine une page de faite. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour décrire les missions et autres. Donc je préfère vous le dire là totu de suite, la suite mettra un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à venir. (du moins c'est comme ça que je le sens pour le moment.. V.V... je suis vraiment désolé. Enfin faudra pas attendre des mois non plus hein ! )

Voilà. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant et attends de vos reviews! n.n.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : KakaSasu. Kaka/Iru. Sasu/Naru(ou p têt' plutôt NaruSasu. ). Euh… SasuShika aussi.. ça se pourrait...

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n.

Euh… ouais… je… en fait… :p… plus trop… n.n'… … (enfin il y sera quand même !! lol.)

**Réponses aux reviews** (anonymes parce que les autres je leur réponds directement)**du chapitre 07 : **

**Pandanoux : **Oui. Naruto fume. n.n. héhé. Ben oui, ça va me servir. XD. / C'est vrai qu'il va falloir trouver une solution. Et là, tu me donne une idée en me disant ça. (pour l'habitation) / « enfoncé ». J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. XD. DSL. / Sasuke n'a que lui, et Kakashi se sent trop coupable d'avoir « détruit » l'enfance ou l'innocence de Sasuke. Alors il pense l'aider en faisant ça. / Et oui, Sasuke se sent seul. Mais seul Kakashi le sait. (et encore.. je sais même pas..) / Non. Naruto ne l'est plus. Mais… mais y'a un mais pour la précision. XD. / Shikamaru a énormément de self-contrôle. XD . Peut-être même plus que Shino !! lol. / J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre en tout cas.

**Manu :** Mdr. Ouais.. faut tout leur dire et pourtant, c'est pas pour autant qu'ils écoutent !! XD.

**Dadoune : **De quoi que Kakashi veut dire à Sasuke ? … ?

**Meghna : **XD. Ok ! Il ne fait pas tout pour rester avec Kakashi Sasuke ! Il se laisse vivre c'est tout. Du moment qu'il n'est pas seul ça va pour lui.

**Tsuda-chan :**Merci ! n.n / Il y tenait.. mouais.. il veut pas être seul disons ! (bon d'accord.. il y tenait un chouilla ! Lol) / Oui. Pauvre Shikamaru. n.n'

**Ika-chan : **Tu… il les reconnais où ses sentiments là ? O.O ?? C'est pas que je ne suis pas inspirée ! C'est qu'ils vont en mission et que les missions je ne sais pas les faire… (enfin j'en ai pas fait assez pour bien les faire. :p. Sinon, je sais ce qu'il va se passer pendant et après / Kakashi et Sasuke.. toute une histoire ! XD.

**Fantasy-love :** Merci beaucoup ! n.n. / la suite ? Ben la voilà !

**Son jouet 08.**

Nous nous défions du regard tandis que Shikamaru soupire un « bon… on y va…. ».

Plusieurs heures de marches et d'exaspération de ma part envers Naruto passées, nous faisons une pause.

-On est encore loin de l'endroit où l'un d'entre eux à été vu ?

-On ne devrait plus tarder à en voir un s'ils n'ont pas bougé.

-….

Naruto regarde automatiquement autour de lui. Je retiens un sourire.

-Imbécile ils vont pas te sauter dessus ! C'est nous qui devons les trouver pas le contraire !

Il me lance un regard noir. Que je lui rends. Shikamaru se lève et se poste entre nous deux.

-Bon j'en ai marre de vous deux là ! Arrêtez ! Vraiment vous êtes saoulant !

-…

-…

Silence. Un corbeau passe un peu plus loin. Naruto se lève en soupirant.

-Ca sert à rien cette pause ! J'en ai marre ! On y va !?

-Si ça sert à quelque chose Naruto. Ca sert à préparer un plan quand on les aura repéré !

-Bon on se jète sur eux et on leur fait cracher le morceau !!

Je soupire. Shikamaru se retient, et ré explique la mission à Naruto. Repérer, suivre, examiner le repère, et éliminer SI il y a danger.

Naruto sourit.

-Ben je sais ! Vraiment ! Tu m'as cru !? Je suis pas devenu Anbu pour rien ! Je l'ai pigé la mission !!

Moi et Shikamaru le regardons ; perplexe. Je me racle la gorge.

-… ouais… on ne dira rien…

Brusquement, j'entends un bruit arriver. Je me retourne ; les autres m'imitent.

-Quelqu'un arrive !

J'active mes Sharingan.

-Du mouvement... dans les buissons... cinq… non… six.

-Qui ?

-Ce sont eux.

Shikamaru hoche la tête pour nous faire comprendre que le plan débute. Nous partons chacun de notre côté. A l'abri des regards. Mon sharingan activé, je vérifie ma position par rapport à la progression des ennemis. Puis celle de Shikamaru et Naruto.

Tout est Ok. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre quelques secondes.

Et ces secondes, Naruto ne les attends pas pour plonger dans le tas.

-Mais c'est pas vrai quel imbécile !!

Je me jète à mon tour en même temps que Shikamaru qui étend son ombre pour contrôler le plus d'ennemis possibles. Je lance un Katon. Naruto est déjà aux prises avec trois d'entre eux. J'aurai dû mieux compter. Un autre groupe de plus d'une dizaine de ninja arrive.

Shikamaru me les immobilise pour que je puisse les flamber, mais Naruto m'en empêche. Il se jète à nouveau dans le tas. Je ne me retiendrais pas, je le flamberai avec les autres cet idiot !!

Plusieurs minutes plus que périlleuses après, je me rue sur Naruto et l'attrape par le col.

-MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI !! QU'EST-CE QUE T'A PAS COMPRIS AVEC CE PLAN MERDE !! TU PIGES RIEN OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES !!!

Shikamaru prend mon épaule en soupirant. Il me soupire un « arrêtes, ça s'est bien fini après tout.. ». Je me retourne vers lui.

-BIEN FINI ?!!! TU PLAISANTES !!? LA MISSION EST COMPLETEMENT RATEE !! ON N'A PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE DE LEUR PLANQUE MAINTENANT !!

-Du calme… une mission de raté c'est pas la mort… Et c'était notre première en groupe. On dira qu'on a pas eu le temps de s'habituer aux façons de fonctionner des autres !

-C'est surtout Naruto l'imbécile qui fait tout rater…

Je lâche ce dernier. Je le tenais toujours. Shikamaru me lâche lui aussi, et nous propose de commencer à rentrer pour s'approcher un peu plus du village avant que la nuit ne commence.

Nous marchons en silence. Je fusille Naruto du regard à chaque occasion que j'ai. Cet idiot peut bien être le plus sexy et séduisant des mecs de Konoha qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, il reste un Baka fini !

Oui. J'ai bien dit Séduisant. Et même sexy. C'est idiot à la plus belle paire de fesses de tout Konoha. Neji compris.

Bref... Toutes ces pensées ne me mèneront à rien à part être on ne peut plus frustré à la fin de la soirée quand nous ferons un feu pour pouvoir manger. Shikamaru, moi et Naruto nous sommes installés dans un coin de la forêt ; près d'une rivière. J'en sors à l'instant d'ailleurs. Je vois Naruto arriver pour se baigner à son tour. Se détendre les muscles. Je l'observe se dévêtir et retiens mon sang de monter à mes joues, et de descendre à mon bas ventre.

Je m 'ébroue, et passe mon chemin. Je m'arrête derrière Shikamaru qui alimente le feu. Il est accroupis au sol. Je baisse les yeux vers lui.

-Shikamaru..

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux coucher ?

Il tombe sur le côté et lève les yeux vers moi.

-HEIN ??!!

Je soupire et le contourne pour m'asseoir sur mon duvet à côté du sien.

-Non rien… laisse tomber…

-….

Il reprend une respiration correcte, et m'observe. Je souris.

-Je te sauterai pas dessus ! T'inquiètes pas !

-C'est Naruto qui te rend comme ça ?

Je perds mon sourire. Je me redresse. Me tiens droit même si je suis assis en tailleur devant le feu. Je jauge Shikamaru d'un regard noir.

-Pourquoi ce serait Naruto ?

-… èè.. Tu me demandes ? Je te signale que j'ai des yeux pour voir !

-… et bien arrêtes de regarder.

-….

Naruto revient quelques minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux sont encore trempés. Des gouttes d'eau retombent sur son visage ; dans son cou.

Sa nuque.

J'inspire profondément et fixe le sol.

Je vais le violer dans la nuit si rien ne se passe.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! C'est de l'attirance physique ! Purement physique !

Oh oui physique. Je frissonne en relevant les yeux. Je tombe sur ses fesses moulées par son pantalon. Il est penché en avant. Il cherche ses vêtements. J'étouffe un son bizarre d'envie.

C'est vraiment un idiot. … un idiot à cent pour cent. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il a sûr les gens cet imbécile !

-Tu pourrais pas te tenir, non !! Et habilles-toi, tu vas crever de froid !!

-Oh ! T'es pas ma mère !! èé.

Je me retiens pour ne pas lui dire qu'il n'en a de toute façon pas. Je le regarde enfiler un pull. Se cambrer en levant les bras pour faire passer sa tête dans l'encolure. J'observe ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux se mouvoir dans tous les mouvements qu'il fait.

Ce qu'il peut être beau.

Shikamaru me sort de mes pensées devenant plutôt érotiques en se raclant la gorge.

-Naruto, vu que t'es debout, tu pourrais aller chercher de quoi dîner ?

-… ça vous va du poisson ?

-Ok.

Je hoche la tête.

Puis je le regarde s'éloigner vers la rivière. J'analyse encore son corps. Je l'imagine sans vêtements…

Vraiment, l'éducation de Kakashi m'a rendu plus pervers qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Je sursaute brusquement en recevant le pull de Shikamaru en pleine figure. Je le retire, et lève les yeux vers mon coéquipier qui se déshabille.

-Tu fais ça vite, ok ?

-Qu…. Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-T'as moins d'un quart d'heure avant que Naruto revienne. Voir moins de dix minutes. Alors au boulot. J'ai aucune envie d'avoir une boule de nerf et un idiot dans les pattes pour demain matin ! Alors tu vas te détendre.

-J… tu plaisantes !!?

-C'est toi qui me l'as demandé en premier.

Il finit complètement nu devant moi. Je déglutis. Il est bien fait, c'est sûr. Il donne envie.

Mais…

-T'es hétéro !

-… je suis ninja avant tout. Et j'ai aucune envie de risquer ma vie sur le retour à cause de deux coéquipiers qui ne font pas attention à ce qu'ils font. Je suis le chef d'équipe et suis aussi responsable de vous.

Il s'installe sur mes cuisses, et plonge ces yeux dans les miens.

-Et ce ne sera pas ma première expérience avec un mec.

J'écarquille les yeux. Il l'aurait déjà fait ? Il l'aurait fait avec Chouji… à nos douze ans ?

-Shika… t'as… t'aurais fait ça avec Chouji ?

-Il avait faim.

-O.O…

-Bon tu te décides oui ! Je pense que tu préfères dans le sens où c'est toi qui prends, non !

-…

Il descend ma braguette. Ses gestes sont sur d'eux ; peut-être même un peu trop rapide pour cette chose là. Je finis par craquer après avoir posé mon regard sur les affaires de Naruto. J'étends Shikamaru sur mon duvet. Je ne m'encombre pas longtemps des préliminaires. Je passe aux choses sérieuses en espérant qu'il ne finisse pas par me détester. Rien ne transparaît sur son visage. Il ne fait aucun bruit. Je ferme les yeux et imagine les rares fois où je prends Kakashi. Lui aussi reste silencieux dans ces moments là.

A croire que je ne sais pas faire ça correctement.

J'essaie de faire durer la chose. Je meurs d'envie que Naruto nous voie et soit jaloux de Shikamaru. Mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il me demande de me presser. Il me l'ordonne même. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux, et aperçois Naruto derrière les fourrés. Il est comme bloqué.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse jouir en poussant un long râle. Lorsque mes paupières se rouvrent, Naruto n'est plus là. Il est allé se jeter dans la rivière. J'ai entendu le bruit de l'eau rencontrant un plongeon.

Je m'écarte de Shikamaru qui se redresse et commence à se rhabiller. Je l'observe sans rien dire.

-… s… Shika… ?

-Quoi ?

-C'était…. Bien ?

-Je m'en fou. J'y connais rien moi.

-….

Je dois être complètement nul alors… Lui comme Kakashi sont silencieux lorsque je suis seme. Alors que moi, quand je suis passif, … je gémis, je hurle, je me tords de plaisir, je griffe, mords, … je ne reste pas impassible. Ca se voit que j'aime ça.

Naruto revient ; trempé. Il ne m'adresse aucun regard. Il nous balance juste une grande feuille dans laquelle se trouvent six poissons.

Shikamaru soupira.

-T'es trempé Naruto…

-… C'est plus facile pour attraper les poissons.

Notre chef d'équipe à compris. Naruto peu bavard, moi qui ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, … Naruto nous a vu c'est évident.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut en sentant un fort chakra. Un chakra rouge. Je le cible facilement. C'est Naruto. Je m'apprête à me lever quand Shikamaru me fait signe de ne rien faire. Que tout est normal. Lui aussi a repéré ça.

Ne rien faire ? Et si Naruto perdait la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si…

O.O…

Le chakra s'est envolé d'un coup ! Je jète un coup d'œil en direction du duvet de Naruto. Puis adresse un regard à Shikamaru qui se retourne dans son duvet pour s'endormir.

Je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir de nouveau. Je montrai la garde.

Et cela même si cela ne sert à rien puisque nous sommes tout près de Konoha.

Le lendemain matin, nous arrivons enfin au village. Shikamaru, moi et Naruto.

A la grande porte, nous sommes arrêtés par Akamaru qui nous aboie après de loin. Kiba lui court après. Akamaru se rapproche, et cible Naruto de ses aboiements. Shikamaru et moi fixons notre coéquipier. Je questionne Naruto.

-Il te reste du poisson sur toi ??

Il recule d'un pas devant l'imposant Akamaru. C'est sûr que là, il n'est pas rassurant le toutou de Kiba. Il nous arrive à l'épaule en étant à quatre pattes alors on ne préfère pas qu'il nous saute dessus.

Kiba arrive près de nous. Naruto lui adresse un conseil tout en fixant son chien.

-Kiba se serait bien de retenir ton… destrier là…

-Il aboie pas pour rien Naruto.

Akamaru se tait brusquement tandis que Kiba s'approche de Naruto en le reniflant avec insistance.

Et brusquement, il se fige en écarquillant les yeux. Il se tourne vers nous. Ou plutôt vers moi.

-Vous avez couché ensemble Naruto et toi Sasuke ? Ca y est ?

Naruto rougit directement.

-Ca va pas non !!! CRETIN !! Comme si j'allais faire ça avec un con pareil !!

Kiba se retourne vers lui.

-Tu pus le sperm !!

Je souris et retiens un léger rire. Je comprends cette quantité de chakra. Naruto a du s'exciter tout seul cette nuit. Et j'ai confirmation quand il s'enfuit en courant lorsque Kiba veut inspecter son duvet.

Kiba nous laisse à son tour après avoir légèrement rit de Naruto avec moi. Shikamaru me dit pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Qu'il porte le rapport de mission lui-même.

Je me balade un peu dans les rues marchandes, et me rapproche peu à peu de l'appartement de Kakashi. Espérant ne pas y voir Iruka. Juste Kakashi.

Arrivé là, j'ouvre la porte non verrouillée. Ca, ça veut dire qu'au moins Kakashi est là. Il est encore tôt. Peut-être dort-il encore. Je retire mes chaussures et pose mon sac par terre. J'enlève ma veste ninja, vais prendre une petite douche histoire de ne pas sentir le bouc, et me rends dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me rhabiller, je sais déjà ce dont il va avoir envie en me voyant après cette absence.

Il n'aura pas besoin de me déshabiller comme ça ! n.n. Je serai déjà prêt à me perdre dans ses bras.

Je pénètre la chambre silencieusement. Je pose un genou sur le lit et tire sur le haut de la couette pour voir mon amant dormir.

Mais là, j'ai une surprise. Une surprise qui ne me plaît pas.

-IRUKA !!?

Je me recule jusqu'à plaqué mon dos au mur. Iruka a sursauté et est tombé du lit. Il se relève. Il est aussi nu que moi.

Il se frotte le crâne, et réalise qui se trouve en face de lui de l'autre côté du lit à l'observer.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être triste, enragé, ou tout simplement dégoûté.

Quand soudain, une voix mielleuse.

-I-RU-KA !!

Et cette voix n'est autre que celle de Kakashi. Il entre dans la chambre. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il tient un petit sachet à la main. Il tourne autour du lit et embrasse Iruka sur la joue en souriant.

-J'suis allé chercher les croissant mon amour ! n.n

Mon cœur se déchire. Il est si tendre avec lui ! Pourquoi il n'est pas comme ça avec moi ?

C'est alors qu'il réalise enfin. Le regard figé vers moi d'Iruka l'intrigue. Il se tourne et me voit dos au mur à côté de l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'écarte légèrement d'Iruka.

-Sasuke ? Tu es rentré de mission ?

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux malgré l'humidité qui se niche dans les miens. Iruka lui jète un coup d'œil avant de me regarder de nouveau. Il se baisse et prend ses affaires par terre.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi… je dérange je crois…

Je déglutis. Je n'arrive même pas à lui dire que non, c'est moi qui dérange. Et ça, depuis des années. Je vois que Kakashi aimerait le contredire. Mais il n'y arrive pas en face de moi. Il ne veut certainement pas me blesser plus.

Iruka s'en va. Kakashi l'a accompagné à l'entrée et a fermé à clé derrière lui.

Il revient dans la chambre. Il s'assied sur le lit ; face à moi. Il m'adresse un regard après avoir soupirer.

-Je suis désolé..

-Je t'ai trompé moi aussi.

Il arrondit ses yeux.

-Vraiment ?

On dirait que ça l'enchante. J'hésite, et fais un « non » de la tête.

-Je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais.

-… oh.

-Tu aimerais ça que je te trompe ?

-….

Il soupire à nouveau et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il retire son masque et ébouriffe sa tignasse grisée.

-Ca montrerait que tu… peux te détacher de celui qui t'a fait tout ça.

-Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé avec toi.

-…. Mais moi si… c'est pas pour rien que Tsunade-sama a arrêté ces cours spéciaux.

Dans mon ventre, une boule se forme. Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de ça depuis un moment déjà.

-K… Kakashi… ?

-Sasuke il va falloir qu'on parle un peu… de ce qui va se passer.

Je déglutis. Je n'aime pas le ton de sa voix. Il s'apprête à rompre. A me jeter dehors. Je le devine. Il en a plus que marre de moi et mes caprices. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis au courant pour Iruka, il ne va pas mollir.

Je ne me décolle pas du mur. J'y suis toujours plaqué. Je n'ose pas bouger. Seuls mes pupilles vont et viennent sur lui. Sur son visage contrarié qui ne sait pas quel air affiché pour être le moins dur avec moi mais tout en restant ferme.

-Sasuke. Je…

-Qu…

Quoi ? Il veut partir ? Il va me laisser seul ?

Il va même peut-être revendre son appartement ? Me mettre dehors ?

Je l 'entends soupirer.

Je ne pourrai jamais rentrer chez moi. Dans mon quartier.

Mon cœur se serre tandis qu'il se lève de son lit et s'approche doucement de moi.

Je vais finalement devoir accepter les avances de Neji.

Après tout, ce ne sera peut-être pas si catastrophique. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été qu'un jouet qu'on trimbale d'une main à une autre. Etant petit, j'étais celui de mon frère qui faisait ce qu'il voulait en me laissant à la traîne moi qui l'admirais tant, ensuite Kakashi est arrivé pour m'apprendre ces choses dont je ne peux à présent me passer, … ce qui changera avec Neji, ce ne seront que la personne et le lieu.

Je vais devoir recommencer tout avec une autre personne. De nouveau. Réussir à surmonter une séparation.

Je sursaute en sentant la main de Kakashi se poser sur ma joue.

-Je vais te laisser l'appartement Sasuke. Je pars vivre avec Iruka.

Ma voix s'étrangle.

-… quoi ?

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer dans le quartier Uchiwa. Alors je te laisse l'appartement.

-Je… tu me laisses vraiment tout seul… ?

-Ca ne mène à rien Sasuke. On se fait du mal tous les deux. Je… j'aimerai que tu me libères de… de ce que je t'ai fait.. ces dernières années. J'ai vraiment trouvé la personne faite pour moi. S'il te plaît. J'aimerai que tu comprennes Sasuke.

-Mais… je… vais être tout seul !!

-Ce sera mieux pour toi d'être un peu seul tu sais. Réfléchis un peu à ta vie. Tu tournes en rond avec moi.

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

-Mais… je t'aime moi !

Il caresse ma joue de son pouce, me sourit, et me donne le coup de grâce.

-Sasuke je ne t'aime pas. J'aime Iruka ; depuis très longtemps. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

-Mais…

Il retire sa main, attrape un sac dans son armoire et prend quelques affaires. Je pensais être au plus bas mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'observe, sans pouvoir rien faire, rassembler des vêtements. Il me dit qu'il repassera prendre tout ce qui lui appartient dans quelques jours quand je serais de nouveau parti en missions. Qu'il me laisse les meubles et quelques trucs.

Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai rien dit ; je n'ai pas bougé. Je l'ai laissé partir.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il s'est accroupit devant moi qui étais tombé à terre. Il a déposé un baiser sur ma joue et m'a juste dit que pour moi, il n'éprouvait que de la peine.

A suivre !!! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

Et bien… Sasuke est seul maintenant ! Kakashi va déguerpir du plancher pour vivre sa vie avec Iruka ! … et puis.. sinon.. je ne sais pas trop encore. …hé… héhéhéé.. n.n''…

Comment Sasuke va t'il s'y prendre pour remonter la pente ? Tomber dans les bras de Neji ? Prendre le peu de dignité qui lui reste et s'ensevelir sous les missions pour oublier ?

Ou rencontrer Naruto dans la rue par hasard et lui proposer de faire la paix ?? XD.

Neji : J'opte pour la seconde solution !!

Sasuke : Et moi pour aucune d'entre-elles. èé.

Nana : Oh ! Arrêtes ! Je sais que tu veux voir Naruto !

Sasuke : #ne dis rien, mais rougit.#

_XD Une review en passant ?? SVP. Ca vous plaît toujours ou pas ? _


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple : KakaSasu. Kaka/Iru. Sasu/Naru(ou p têt' plutôt NaruSasu. ). Euh… SasuShika aussi.. ça se pourrait...

Genre : Pow Sasuke ; yaoi ; OOC ; Sinon… euh… on verra bien !! n.n''

Disclamair : Les persos sont pas à moi !! Non, non.. Je vous assure. N'insistez pas, c'est pas la peine !

Sur une demande de Bigmistake, je dirige mon histoire vers un Kakashi/Iruka. De toute façon, je ne savais pas très bien où cela allait mener. Donc des petits changements dans mon esprit se sont fait, ou plutôt des idées que je vais mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire un lecteur !! n.n.

Euh… ouais… je… en fait… :p… plus trop… n.n'… … (enfin il y sera quand même !! lol.)

**Réponses aux reviews** (anonymes parce que les autres je leur réponds directement)**du chapitre 08 : **

**La folle 415 : **Non ! Je ne m'en laisse pas ! Ca rassure ! n.n. Voici la suite ! (tu entends quoi par hard.. ? )

**I Love Chine : **Merci !!

**Nakarif : **Merci beaucoup !! n.n. Bon Kakashi a été très dur, mais au moins, Sasuke sait clairement qu'il n'y a aucun retour possible ! Et Naruto… bah.. voilà. Lol. C'est fait, c'est fait !

**Pandanoux :** Ben oui. Tout le monde à une drogue. (certain, c'est le nutella !! XD. ) / Tu m'étonnes qu'on aurait pas envie de résister à Naruto ! mdr. / Oui ! Moi aussi ! Et puis au moins, ce qu'il lui a dit, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! (pour Kakashi et Sasuke) / Ben Sasuke ne sait pas si Naruto à envie de lui. Il sont toujours rivaux quand même. L'un et l'autre ne veulent pas « s'abaisser » à dire « je t'aime ». / Naruto moins timide. … pour / O.Ô… j'ai dit qu'il était plus puceau… ? (je me rappel même pas !! Faudra que je relise.. mdr. Gomen…) En tout cas si j'ai déjà dit, c'est que j'ai du mettre mon idée a exécution, et… et je peux pas vraiment dire avec qui il l'a fait. / Euh.. Sasuke.. bah je sais pas encore. (j'ai rien écrit de plus au moment où je réponds à ta review que ce qu'il y avait dans le chapitre8. Naruto non. Je pense pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un. Non. Non, non.

**Ika-chan :** La troisième. C'est Naruto, c'est ça ?? Pourquoi tout le monde opte pour ça ?? XD. (on se le demande !! mdr) / Merci !

**Toons :** hein ? (pas compris… o.O !) /après discussion sur msn : D'accord. Je comprend. Donc tu es pour la troisième solution toi aussi. Ben je sais pas du tout. Je n'ai toujours pas continuer quand je te réponds là. (le 15/08/07). (sans faire la paix. Je note.)

**Tsuda : **Ben il veut être direct pour que Sasuke ne soit pas espérant pour la suite. Là au moins, il est sûr et certain qu'il n'y aura pas de retour pour lui et Kakashi. / n.n… oui. Un SasuShika.

**Chichi98 :** Oui, il se retrouve seul, mais peut-être pas pour si longtemps que ça !! XD.

**Akuma-chan : **Toi aussi alors ! Tout le monde est pour cette solution là ! n.n. / Pourquoi tu demandes ? Naruto ne mange QUE des ramens et EXCLUSIVEMENT des ramens !!mdr.

**Angélik : **SauNaru. Ou NaruSau. Je ne sais pas encore. (enfin là je me réveille donc peut-être que si, lol. / Y'aura plus du tout de Sasu/Kaka. Ni de Kaka/Sasu. / Sasuke sera consoler par un autre. Ou pas.. (c'est à dire qu'il se consolerait tout seul. ) Bah t 'étais pas en retard puisque de toute façon, y'a pas encore le chapitre 9 ! n.n (c'est plutôt moi qui prend mon temps pour poster… U.U…

**Son jouet 09.**

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il s'est accroupit devant moi qui étais tombé à terre. Il a déposé un baiser sur ma joue et m'a juste dit que pour moi, il n'éprouvait que de la peine.

Je suis seul dans la chambre. Toujours nu.

Il est parti.

Je suis seul. Ca y est.

Ce que je redoutais tant est arrivé. Il a jeté son jouet devenu inutile et trop lourd à porter.

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici maintenant que de toute façon, je vais y être en solitaire.

Alors, de manière automatique, je me lève et m'habille. Je prépare un rouleau, rassemble toutes mes affaires en pleurant plus ou moins discrètement selon les objets que je ramasse ou les souvenirs qui refont surface, et les fait tous disparaître dans le rouleau par un jutsu adapté.

Puis je suis rentré au quartier Uchiwa. A la demeure familiale.

Cette grande bâtisse vide et sombre. Elle est entretenue bien sûr, comme je l'avais demandé à quelques personnes qui viennent de temps en temps, mais depuis la mort de tout mon clan, depuis que je suis seul, je m'y sens mal.

C'aurait finalement été pareil chez Kakashi. C'est la solitude qui me fait mal. Moi qu'on dit solitaire, je déteste être seul.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

J'entretien mon côté sombre et mystérieux pour qu'on ne vienne pas me chercher des poux, qu'on me laisse tranquille, mais je déteste être seul.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires en milieu d'après midi.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'étouffe ici.

Je prends une autre douche, m'habille en civil, et sors. Je ne sais pas où aller ni quoi faire. Je voudrai qu'on m'accoste. J'aimerai pouvoir bousculer quelqu'un et savoir quoi dire pour passer un moment accompagné. Mais je ne veux gêner personne. J'esquive ; cherche les chemins tranquilles.

Puis au détour d'une rue, je bouscule quelqu'un sans faire attention. Je sursaute et m'excuse en tendant la main vers la personne étant tombée. Cette dernière prend ma main.

Je tire cette dernière, et écarquille les yeux en voyant Naruto me tomber dans les bras. Je rougis. C'est la première fois que je vois son visage aussi proche du mien depuis longtemps.

Ses grands yeux bleus se plongent dans mes pupilles noirs. Je ne remarque même pas ses joues rougies. Je le lâche et le pousse brutalement.

-Tu peux pas faire attention quand tu marches !!

-C'est pas moi qui me suis fais tomber tout seul ! Abruti !

-C'est toi le Baka ! T'es Anbu non ! Tu aurais dû te rendre compte que je tournais à l'angle !

-Et toi t'aurais pas pu voir que j'étais là !

Instant de flottement. Nous nous dévisageons ; sourcils froncés.

Je soupire brusquement et baisse la tête en contournant Naruto.

-Laisse tomber… excuse-moi.

Je fais deux trois pas, et sens mon T-shirt être agrippé.

-Attends Baka !

Je fais volte face ; feignant l'agacement.

-Quoi encore !? T'es perdu ? Tu sais même pas trouver ton chemin dans les rues de ton propre village !?

-Non je…

Mon tempérament se calme. Naruto rougit en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

-Je t'ai vu hier avec Shikamaru.

-Je sais.

-… tu… t'aimes Shikamaru ?

-Non.

Il avale sa salive. Il ne m'a toujours pas lâché. Il bafouille un peu, puis quelque chose de compréhensible sort enfin de sa bouche.

-Moi, … je… je suis avec personne.

Pourquoi il me dit ça cet imbécile ?

Il relève ses yeux vers les miens d'un geste vif en souriant.

-Je t'invite manger des ramens si tu veux ! Pour m'excuser de t'avoir bousculé !

-C'est moi qui t'ai bousculé.

-Mais non ! Dis pas de bêtises crétin. Et puis ça te fait un dîné à l'œil.

-Et si j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Tu penses qu'à toi ma parole !

Il perd son sourire. D'abord étonné, son visage prend un air déçu sans pouvoir y faire grand chose.

-C'est vrai… t'es… avec Kakashi…

-Non. On s'est séparé. Il va vivre avec Iruka.

-C'est vrai !!?

Il a l'air ravi. Je confirme par un hochement de tête.

-Alors ! Tu vas… pouvoir aller…

Il se reprend.

-Enfin si t'as rien à faire, y'a pas de raison que tu viennes pas !

Je le jauge de bas en haut.

Je retiens un rougissement. Il est tellement beau. Il a dût laisser son bandeau je sais pas où, mais ses cheveux retombant devant son front complètement éparpillé, ça me rend… Il porte un jean troué et un T-shirt moulant. Je déglutis, et hoche la tête.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Il m'agrippe un poignet, et m'emmène à l'Ichiraku. Il s'assied, et tapote sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Je soupire en retenant un sourire. Il commande deux bols. Je l'observe parler tranquillement avec le vieil homme qui s'occupe du restaurant. Son sourire ; ses cheveux. Ses marques sur ses joues.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je lève ma main gauche et tends mon bras vers ces petites marques pour y poser, et même y faire glisser mon index. Un tendre sourire se peint sur mes lèvres. Je fais aller mon index sur ses joues jusqu'à ce que Naruto, après avoir marqué un temps d'étonnement en écarquillant les yeux, ne se tourne vers moi pour me dévisager.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je réalise, et retire ma main en vitesse. Je me tourne face au comptoir et prends les baguettes pour manger en avance.

-T'es crade. J'ai pas envie de me faire voir avec un type comme toi qui sait pas se laver.

-Quoi !!?

-.. t'as très bien entendu.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !!!?

Je pose ma main sur mon front en m'accoudant au comptoir. Je reprends mon souffle que je surprends être bizarrement irrégulier. J'observe Naruto du coin de l 'œil. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il doit sûrement voir le rose, ou même le rouge, qui teinte mes joues. Je cache mon visage de ma seconde main l'air de rien et tourne ma tête à son opposé.

-Sasuke ?

-Tais-toi… ta voix m'agace…

-Oh ! Je t'invite ! Tu pourrais être sympa quand même !!

-Je te dois aucun service !

La voix de Naruto s'éteint.

-T'es pas sympa…

Je tourne légèrement la tête. Celle de Naruto est baissée sur le bol qu'on vient de lui servir. Il prend ses baguettes d'un air las. Je voudrais dire quelque chose pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Je cherche quelque chose mais ne trouve pas.

Puis finalement, des mots sortent d'entre mes lèvres.

-De toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je serai sympa avec un tonneau de ramen sur patte !

J'écarquille les yeux, et regarde Naruto dans les yeux ; affolé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! Mais ça va plus ! C'est pas du tout réconfortant !!!

Et ça me vaut de me recevoir le bol de Naruto au visage. Il s'est levé, et me l'a balancé avec rage.

-LE TONNEAU DE RAMEN TE DIT MERDE !!

Je voudrais m'excuser. Je me lève, et court après lui qui est déjà loin dans la rue. J'attrape son bras droit et le fait se retourné.

-Na… Naruto !!

-QUOI ENCORE !!? J'ESSAIE D'ÊTRE SYMPA AVEC TOI !! TU T'ENTENDS ME PARLER !!?

Je déglutis. Je veux m'excuser, lui dire que je suis maladroit, que je voudrai me rattraper, mais tout ce que j'arrive à dire, ce sont des insultes.

-Et t'es assez bête pour croire que je pourrai te supporter tout ça en m'offrant un bol de ramen ?

Il me regarde sans y croire. Je le lâche doucement, et m'en vais en courant avant de dire autre chose sans le vouloir.

J'entre et me précipite vers ma chambre.

-KAKASHI !! KAKASHI JE….

Je m'immobilise en réalisant que je ne suis pas chez moi mais chez Kakashi. Je m'écroule sur le lit et prends l'oreiller et me recroquevillant.

J'arrive vraiment à rien.

Une ou deux larmes vont déborder sur mes joues sans que je le veuille. Je me suis endormi là. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je suis parti directement. .J'ai petit déjeuné dans une échoppe du village et suis rentré chez moi.

Devant la grand porte de l'entrée de la demeure : Naruto.

Naruto mécontent.

Je soupire et sens ma gorge se serrer. J'avance pour aller ouvrir. Naruto m'adresse la parole.

-Et en plus je suis invisible !?

-Je t'ai vu…

-Alors bonjour !

-… salut..

Il faut que je parle le minimum requis. Ne rien dire de désobligeant. J'ouvre, et lui propose d'entrer ; de prendre un thé. Il accepte et me précède.

-J'étais pas sûr que tu sois rentré chez toi.

-Si… j'ai aucune envie d'accepter l'appartement de Kakashi.. y'a trop de souvenirs dedans.

-Ouais mais ici aussi..

-Bon t'as fini !!?

Il écarquille les yeux ; surpris. Moi aussi. Je me racle la gorge et m'excuse en même temps que lui. Je me déchausse à sa suite, et lui montre le chemin jusqu'au salon.

-Tu veux un thé ?

-Je veux bien.

Je passe dans la cuisine. Je continue de lui parler. C'est juste à côté et il n'y a aucun bruit à part l'eau que je mets dans la théière.

-Naruto je… je m'excuse… pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. … j'ai pas voulu.

Silence.

Je laisse la théière à sa place et repasse dans le salon.

-Naruto ?

Il me regarde. Il est surpris et rougis. Je m'approche de lui. Il s'est assis sur une chaise autour de la table. Il sursaute avant que je ne sois trop prêt, et baisse la tête.

-C'est oublié… T'excuse pas comme ça…

-…

Je m'assieds à côté de lui et reste silencieux.

-S… j…

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il rougit en bafouillant. Ses doigts se tordent les uns les autres. Il prend une grande inspiration et se tait.

Il reprend finalement.

-A nos douze ans… p… pendant ce … cours…

Ma tête est tournée vers lui. Je reste immobile à l'observer, à l'écouter continuer.

-Tu crois que… si je t'avais laissé faire, … tu m'aurais aimé finalement ?

-…

Il relève les yeux vers les miens. Il est tendu. Je réponds pas un mouvement négatif de tête et m'excuse. Naruto sourit ; ou se force à sourire.

-C… C'est pas grave. C'était juste une question.

Il abaisse la tête à nouveau ; fixe la table devant lui. J'ouvre la bouche, et me ravise. J'ai peur de dire quelque chose de vexant.

Je vais chercher l'eau bouillante, et finis de préparer le thé. Je l'amène sur un plateau et pose une tasse devant Naruto qui me remercie à mi-voix. Cette fois, je m'assieds face à lui.

Une question m'échappe.

-Et.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? T'avais juste envie de me voir ?

Il hausse une épaule tremblante. Il n'est pas sûr du tout de lui. Je déglutis et me secoue le crâne avant de penser à quelque chose de plus sérieux que « ce que j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter ».

-Alors…. Kakashi et toi, … c'est fini.. ?

-Oui.

-… tu… as quelqu'un d'autre en vu.. ?

-… Neji m'a déjà proposé pleins de fois de coucher avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas.

-Ah… ah oui.

-mh.

Il prend sa tasse. Sa main tremble aussi. Il est stressé.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-.. tu veux coucher avec moi?

Je souris et hausse un sourcil et me penchant légèrement. J'essaie de voir le visage de Naruto.

-Tu plaisantes là, non ?

-… pas vraiment…

J'écarquille les yeux. Il rougit au plus haut point. Il est sérieux.

-Naruto !… Tu… tu plaisantes pas ?

-Quand je t'ai vu avec Shikamaru… je me suis senti jaloux…

-…

Je déglutis. C'est ce que je voulais c'est sûr, mais… je ne pensais pas que Naruto viendrait me le dire ! Surtout pas comme ça, directement !

-J'aimerai bien que… tu sois le premier…

Alors là, mes paupières s'ouvrent encore plus.

-Quoi ?!! T'es encore puceau !?

Il rougit de nouveau.

-…. non…

-Tu viens de dire que tu voulais que je sois le premier !

-… en… en dehors de…

Sa voix diminue en volume. Il rentre un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules.

-… des clones…

Mon cœur se stoppe. Avec des clones !? Mais il est pas net ce type !!

Je me lève et recule.

-Comment tu peux faire un truc pareil !! T'es pas bien ! Un clone !?

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure en grimaçant.

-C'est à cause de Kyubi… je sais pas très bien le contrôler dans ces moments là… j'ai peur qu'il… prenne le dessus…

-Et tu me proposes de coucher avec toi ? Tu veux me tuer !?

Il se redresse ; les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rouges.

-MAIS NON !! Je sais que tu pourras le battre si je perds la tête ! Et… et j'arrive de mieux en mieux à me contrôler ! Il vient presque plus !

C'est ça, ouais. Comme s'il pensait que j'avais pas remarqué la quantité de chakra appartenant à Kyubi durant la nuit d'avant hier !

-Naruto… non. C'est pas la peine d'insister.

Il fronce d'un coup ses sourcils et se lève d'un mouvement vif avant de me crier dessus.

-ET POURQUOI J'AURAI PAS LE DROIT DE COUCHER D'ABORD !! J'SUIS COMME N'IMPORTE QUI !! J'Y AI LE DROIT MOI AUSSI !!

-Calme-toi ! D.. de toute façon, même sans kyubi !… j'aurai pas voulu !

-MENTEUR !! JE SAIS QUE T'ARRETES PAS DE ME MATER !! J'T'EXCITE !! C'EST SHIKAMARU QUI ME L'A DIT !! ALORS TU VAS M'BAISER ET COMME AVEC LUI !!

Je recule d'un autre pas devant Naruto qui s'énerve un peu trop. Ses yeux deviennent oranges. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent.

Je m'avance, et lui donne un magistral coup de point avant qu'il ne perde la tête et lui hurle dessus à mon tour.

-ET TOI TU VAS T'CALMER !!! JE BAISE QUI JE VEUX !! ET AVEC TOI JE POURRAI JAMAIS RIEN FAIRE D'AUTRE QUE L'AMOUR JE TE SIGNALE !! JE T'AIME TROP POUR TE BAISER !!!

Silence total. Naruto me fixe sans bouger ; et moi de même avec lui.

Ca y est, je l'ai dit. Ca m'a échappé, mais au moins c'est dit. Naruto recule d'un pas. J'en avance d'un et lève la main. Mais Naruto se recule à nouveau.

-Naruto !

-T'es… amoureux de moi ?

-….

Je déglutis.

-… j… je sais pas.

-…

Il y a un long moment de flottement.

Je me sens rougir à nouveau et regarde Naruto.

-Toi, tu éprouves quoi pour moi ?

-… je sais pas trop non plus.

-…

-…

Il se lance ; par très sûr de lui.

-Excité ?

J'inspire doucement et me lance à mon tour.

-un peu…attiré aussi, non ?

-…. C… ça se peut, ouais…

-Tu.. penses à moi de temps en temps ?

-… t… tout le temps en fait…

-Moi…

J'avance d'un pas et finis ma « phrase ».

-… aussi.

Il ne recule plus. J'avance encore un peu, et m'arrête juste avant de le toucher.

-Naruto…

Mon souffle tremble.

-Naruto je veux plus être un jouet… s'il te plaît… si on… fait quelques chose… je veux que… tu sois sincère.

Il prend mes mains très doucement, et hoche la tête avant de la redresser et de m'embrasser.

J'ai eu l'impression que c'était mon premier baiser. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ; jamais.

Notre baiser s'est transformé en douce étreinte.

Mes mains ont glissé dans ses cheveux. Les siennes sur ma peau.

Puis nos corps enlacés se sont confondus l'un à l'autre.

Notre respiration n'a fait plus qu'une.

A un moment, Naruto a voulu arrêter en sentant qu'il perdait pied, mais je l'ai rassuré d'un baiser et ai continué sans m'en faire pour le chakra de Kyubi qui s'échappait de son corps. Les ongles long de Naruto m'ont griffé à sang mais je ne lui en ai pas voulu.

J'étais bien pour la première fois de ma vie.

J'étais aimé.

Je suis aimé.

Je ne serai plus jamais seul.

Je ne serai plus jamais un jouet.

Fin. 

Nanarusasu.

_Bon… ben… merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette fic. Je ne pensais pas la finir si vite… Je parie que vous êtes déçu qu'il n'y ai pas eu de lemon entre Naruto et Sasuke. Ben non. Je trouve ça plus jolie sans. C'est comme ça. _

_-->Toutes mes excuses à Bigmistakes qui attendaient un lemon Kaka/Iru. C'était plus possible de le faire de toutes façons. _


End file.
